That One Crazy Summer
by EvilFlipChick
Summary: Jamie moves in with her long lost father who happens to be well known by the z-boys. She and Skip are alike, which has the z-boys going insane with laughter as they bump heads now and then. Now rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No I don't own these totally awsome ppl but hey dont we all wish we did?**

**Summary: Jamie moves in with her long lost father who happens to be well known by the z-boys. She and Skip are alike, which has the z-boys going insane with laughter as they bump heads now and then. Meanwhile, she wonders why Tony's so fat-headed and who ate all her chips? Wait, where's the tv remote? And, what's with the obsession with skating?**

"Yeah whadda ya want?" asked a tall slim man with chin length wavy blonde hair. He wore his sunglasses and held a cigarrette between his fingers as he realized the people who were banging on his front door at 3 in the morning were police officers.

"You're not in any trouble, sir." said the officer on the left. "We just need a word."

Skip raised his brows, not sure whether to believe them or not. He scrutinized them, them opened the door for them to come in. This better be important...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blue eyes met blue eyes. The 15 year old girl sitting across from Skip was quiet, but had a stubborn look to her as she sat with her arms crossed over her chest. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail.

She wore form fitting faded jeans, a white wifebeater and old school chuck taylors. She was about 5'3 slim but definately curved for her age.

Skip looked at the paper in his hands. A birth certificate...with his name on it. According to this, he was the father of this kid. Jamie Sanders. He snorted at the last name. The least Amy, the kid's mother, could've put HIS last name. But nooooo!

Wait, he had a kid. Oh geeze! He stood and rubbed his temples.

"Hey mister?" she asked suddenly. "Got any water?"

Skip looked at her. He nodded. "Uh yeah." he said, motioning for her to follow him. He led the way to the kitchen in his small two bedroom house. He glanced over his shoulder as he reached into a cupboard and pulled out a glass. "You can call me...dad...Skip?" He thought for a moment. "Whatever you feel comfortable with."

The girl looked at him, her expression hard to read. She scratched her shoulder and nodded. "Thanks...Skip."

Skip looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 10 am. "Ah, look...Jamie, is it?"

She nodded as he gave her the glass of water.

"Jamie." he said. "I'm supposed to go to work. I run the Zephyr shop...so...feel free to come along." He watched her drink the water slowly. "Or make yourself at home." He thought a moment, making a mental note to clear out the extra bedroom of all his boxed up record, skateboards, magazines and weedplants.

Jamie put the glass down on the counter, her eyes watching him the way he knew he watched Stacy sometimes. With confused curiosity and disapproval. Now he felt bad for Stacy. He made another mental note, one to give that Peralta kid a break, especially now that he knew what it felt like.

Jamie looked over her shoulder, then back at him and shrugged. "Let's go then."

Skip let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding until now. He snatched the car keys off the counter and nodded towards her bags settled on the licingroom couch. "Grab a sweater then. Might get cold."

Jamie cocked a brow, but then did as she was told. She wondered why her mother hadn't told her that her father was a...what was the word? Hippy? Grunged good-looking kinda fellow? Jamie shook her head and looked at Skip. In her mind, she decided she just might like living here. He seemed okay enough...right?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the way to the shop, Jamie gazed out of the passenger side window. "So this is DogTown?" she asked Skip, not looking away.

"Yep." he said. "Oh shit I passed it!" he suddenly said.

Jamie turned to look at him to ask what he passed when she felt herself slide harshly into the door as Skip made a hard u-turn and parked in front of a skateshop.

"Sorry kid." Skip said, already getting out of the car.

Jamie frowned, following him quickly. "Okay, next time I drive, okay?" she said, rubbing her right shoulder.

Skip glanced at her and smirked as he led the way inside.

She caught up to him. "Hey I mean it! I've got my permit!" she insisted.

Suddenly, she stopped and froze. Her eyes looking around the shop to find several pairs of eyes on her. She became suddenly self-concious.

"Guys, this is Jamie." Skip said off-handedly as he went to the register. "Jamie, these are the guys."

"Hey there pretty lady!" said a fairly tanned guy with curly bleached hair. His dark roots were noticable but he somehow made the look work.

"Tony, knock it off." Skip suddenly said.

"We're just welcomming this charming young lady." the guy, Tony said with a grin.

"Yeah Skip." said another guy. He was about an inch or two taller than Jamie, with chin length semi-wavy blonde hair and green eyes. He had a hard look to him. "Show some hospitality."

A guy who was definately taller than Jamie with really long, straight blond hair and baby blue eyes extended a hand to her. "Hi, I'm Stacy." he introduced himself politely.

She shook his hand. "Hi."

Another guy with brown wavy hair approached, his dark eyes dancing with curiosity. "Hey! I'm Sid!"

She shook his hand as well. "Sid...hi."

One more guy and a girl waved from their spot by some surfboards. Sid motioned to them with his chin. "That's Shogo and Peggy. You already met Tony...and that's Jay." he said, pointing out the first two guys. "Tony's a mexican." he added as if it were funny.

Tony playfully slapped the back of Sid's head.

Jamie had to laugh a bit. "Hey, I'm half." she said.

"Cool, you speak any spanish?" Tony asked.

Jamie shrugged. "So-so. I guess." she answered. These guys were just too easy to talk to. She stepped towards Skip and leaned over the counter. "Skip...I'm kinda hungry."

"What're you telling Skip that for?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, Ski's not the charitable type." Tony added with a laugh.

Jamie cocked a brow in her father's direction.

Skip took off his sunglasses and narrowed his eyes at the guys. "Look you little maggots, take the kid somewhere to eat." he said. "Sid commere."

Sid stepped forward, and Skip shoved some cash into his hands. "Use this for Jamie. She gets hurt today, you maggots get hurt, got it?"

All the guys were surprised, then began to laugh. "Don't tell me you've gone pedifiling on us!" Jay said with a smirk.

Skip grabbed the nearest guy, which happened to be Sid, by the collar of his shirt. "She's my daughter, dumbass."

The laughter ceased, and everyone looked at Jamie and Skip.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n: yeah i know short chapter but i promise the next one will be longer and more detailed okay! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Lords of Dogtown...I SO wish I did own but I dont so yeah there goes my dream crashing lol. On with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I thought there was somethin' funny about you..." said Sid as everyone just stared in awed silence.

Stacy elbowed Sid when Skip Let go, and Jamie had to smirk at that. These guys were so...funnyish. They were something she couldn't quite put into words yet, but she liked it.

"I mean funny in a good way of course!" Sid added.

Jamie's stomache growled, and Jay walked over to her. "Skip, give this girl some food. She's already looking like a sack of bones."

Jamie frowned at him. "Excuse me? Jay, is it?"

Jay looked her in the eye and nodded. "Mmmhm."

"Rrriiiggghhtt." Jamie sighed, holding in her already flaring anger. "I think I'm fine the way I am, so if you don't like it then go ahead and just kiss my ass okay?"

Tony laughed, putting an arm around her shoulders. "That's something he'd probably do!"

Jay's eyes bore into Jamie's, unblinking, unreadable. He tilted his head, then turned around and headed out the door.

"Whoa." Sid said, staring after Jay. He smiled at Jamie. "How'd you DO that?"

Jamie shrugged. "I dunno what you're talking about." She looked at Skip. "So..."

Skip furrowed his brows at her. "Just be careful with these guys. They're cool, but..." He looked confused for a moment. What was a father supposed to say when his only little girl who he just met went out with a group of guys? Even if it was for food? He felt something itching to come out, but he wasn't sure what.

Jamie watched him with those same eyes she used on him earlier. "Skip?"

He shook his head, waving them all off. "Get outta here. Sid, watch her."

"Sure Captain." Sid said, giving a salute. He laughed and looked to the others. "Dudes...let's show her!"

"Show me what?" Jamie asked, already walking out the door with Sid in the lead.

"First, food." Stacy said, pulling out some keys which she assumed were his since he seemed like the responsible one of the bunch.

Jamie's stomache growled. Tony grinned down at her. "Yeah that'd be good for that thunder I can hear!"

She found herself smiling at him and shaking her head. These people were so easily amused.

"So...Jammy?" Jay said. He seemed to have appeared from nowhere, making Jamie slightly jump.

She frowned. "It's Jamie." she corrected.

He studied her, then seemed to decide something before continuing. "Jammy. What brings you to Dogtown?"

"I don't want to talk about it." she said simply, not looking at anyone when she said it. She walked faster, catching up to Stacy and Shogo and Peggy as they were already piling into what she assumed to be Stacy's car.

Peggy gave her a welcome smile. "You get used to these clowns in no time. Trust me."

"So this is normal for them? Okay, got it." Jamie said with a laugh as she sat in the middle seat of the backseat. Jay and Tony slid in, Tony to her right, Jay to her left. Sid and Shogo were in the back, Peggy sat shotgun with Stacy.

"Hey Stacy, Kathy's cooking around this time. Let's see what she's got." Tony said with a sudden grin on his face.

Stacy's face turned hard for a second, and Jamie wondered why such a nice guy would suddenly get to...bothered by a sentence like that. She frowned over at Tony when beside her, she felt Jay tense up a bit. Her eyes met Stacy's in his rearview mirror, and he quickly looked back ahead and started the car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In her opinion, Tony's house was cool. It wasn't big, but it was cozy and lived in. Jamie smiled as they parked and jumped out of the car. The house reminded her a lot of her old one with her mother.

At that specific thought, she frowned, then shook it off and followed everyone up the steps that led to the front door.

"Yo Kathy!" Tony yelled as soon as he set foor through the threshold.

"What?" came the automatic response. A girl, tanned like Tony, but definately prettier, entered the room with a spatula in hand. Her hair was long, like Stacy's, and dark along with her eyes. There was a resemblance between herself and Tony, so Jamie decided it was no lie that she was his sister.

"Hi." Kathy said when she saw her. "I'm Kathy."

"This is Jammy." Jay answered before Jamie could even open her mouth. "Your soon to be in law."

Tony smacked Jay upside his head, and both began to playfight.

"Um...no offense, but your brother's not my type." Jamie said with a laugh. "I like em more mature."

Tony and Jay paused from their wrestling on the floor. "You're out of the question Jay!" Tony chuckled.

Jay smirked and shoved Tony back to the floor playfully.

Kathy rolled her eyes. "You get used to these clowns." she said.

Jamie laughed. "I've heard."

"Kathy..." came Stacy's voice from behind Jamie.

Kathy smiled as he came to hug her. "Hey Stace!"

"This is Jamie." Stacy properly introduced. "She's uh...Skip's daughter."

Kathy raised her brows. "Daughter? Skip has a daughter?"

"Don't worry. I didn't know until earlier this morning either." Jamie admitted with a shrug.

"What's burning?!" came Peggy's voice from another room, which Jamie assumed was probably the kitchen.

"Oh shit!" Kathy gasped and quickly walked away, waving Jamie to follow, so she did. "Let's have some girltime while I take care of this!"

Jamie glanced behind her, seeing Jay and Stacy watching each other carefully, and she wondered what was wrong with those two before Smoke hit her in the face. "Gaaahh!" she coughed, rushing to the stove with Kathy.

"There goes my mac n cheese..." Kathy coughed.

"Shit that was mc n cheese?" Jamie asked while helping Peggy open a window. Once open, the smoke slowly made its way out and Peggy and Jamie sat at the table. "I didn't know that stuff was burnable."

Kathy laughed. "It is when you eat it the way Tony does. Kind of dry."

"Don't take offense, but I think your brother's a bit weird." Jamie smirked.

"What's all this?" asked Sid as he entered the kitchen, waving his hands around to get the smoke away from his face.

"Kathy burned mac n cheese." Peggy explained.

Sid's face looked surprised, then amused. "Didn't know that was possible with mac n cheese."

"I know, right?!" Jamie suddenly found herself laughing.

"Aw come on guys!" Kathy smiled with embarrassment as Peggy and Sid joined in on the laughter.

"How bout some pizza?" Sid asked. "Skip gave us cash for food remember?"

"Nice." Jamie said. She looked to Kathy. "How bout it?"

"Nice." she agreed.

Sid nodded, leaving the kitchen to make the call.

Once he was gone, Kathy looked to Jamie. "So, Jamie, any of the guys catch your eye?"

"No." she answered honestly. "They're all okay, but none have really gotten my attention like that."

Peggy grinned. "Oh that's so new!"

Kathy nodded. "Yeah." she agreed. "Wherever we go, some girl's always trying to hit on one of them. It's weird."

Jamie furrowed her brows. "I saw them, and I thought something like...'hey look a zoo' and nearly felt like I was home again."

"Huh?" Kathy looked at her, then shook her head with a small smile. "They CAN be animals from time to time. Especially Jay."

"Yeah he and Stacy get along like half the time right?" Jamie asked. "I figured that out once we got in the car and Tony said to come over."

Kathy and Peggy exchanged looks, then Kathy sighed. "I guess some mistakes can't be erased."

"Tell me about it." Jamie sighed.

"What brings you here?" Peggy asked Jamie, trying to switch the topic.

Jamie looked at them hesitantly. "Well...my mom tried to...kill me."

The girls looked at her in what seemed more like understanding than criticism. It was a new, welcome feeling for Jamie.

"Was she...ya'know? Okay?" Peggy asked.

"You mean, was she a nut?" Jamie corrected. "She wasn't always like that." She shrugged and looked towards the window.

Before anything else could be said, Shogo entered the room. "You girls trying to cook or burn the house down with us still in it?" he laughed lightly.

The girls laughed, and Jamie realized she hadn't felt this welcome in a very long time. The guys were one thing to feel open around, but Kathy and Peggy were really nice. It felt good. A feeling of relief washed over her. Maybe living here wasn't going to be so bad...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eyes opened to complete darkness. For a moment, the memory of where she was had gone away and she sat up. Within seconds, she relaxed as she found the digital clock on the nightstand. It was one of those hot, sweaty nights, and Jamie threw the covers off of her and reached for the lamp on her other nightstand.

She yawned, stretching herself as she stood up, taking a look at some of the junk still piled in the room. She was grateful that Skip had at least managed to clear a way to the closet, and also took some junk out to make room for her new bed and matching dresser and nightstand. He'd brought the bed in first a day after she'd moved in. A week and a half later, he'd brought in her dresser, looking proud as he told her he and his guys had made it.

Now, she'd officially been in Dogtown aka Santa Monica for two and a half weeks. It wasn't hard adjusting to Skip's odd schedule. She hung out with the guys a lot, and found herself with Kathy half the time so far as well. School was already out for the summer so she had nothing much to do but clean up the entire house, which Skip coplained over at first, but seemed like he was little by little getting used to.

She looked at the clock again. 12 am on the dot. It was soooo warm, Jamie felt her tank sticking to her back. She went to the closet and grabbed a towel, heading to the bathroom across the hall from her.

Skip's door flew open, and she jumped. He was holding a baseball bat up. When he saw her, he relaxed. "What the hell are you doin' up at this hour?" he grumbled.

"It's too warm tonight." she said, rolling her eyes at him. "Go back to sleep Skip."

"What if I wasn't asleep?" he said, scratching his head.

Jamie looked him in the eye. "Sure..."

Skip yawned and stretched. "I could have company right now..."

"No Skip." Jamie said, trying to hide her smile. "Go to bed."

"You go to bed." Skip shot back. He crossed his arms over his chest and they both stared at one another. It was a sight that one would definately smile at. The resemblance was there in the body language as well as personality.

"Skip I'm gonna wash the sweat off my back." Jamie finally said.

"I'm the parent here, and I say go to bed." Skip said, looking like an offended little kid.

"Good night Skip." Jamie said, shaking her head and heading into the bathroom.

She could hear Skip shuffling down the hallway towards her room, and it made her chuckle. Apparently he remembered a little too much of his childhood. She heard him go towards the livingroom and kitchen next, and that definately had her covering her mouth to keep the giggles from being heard. He headed back to her room one more time before heading to his own room. She listened for the sound of him closing his door before she went to turn on the shower and let the water wash away the stickiness. It was a relief.

Once she was out, she wrapped her large green towel around her body, not bothering to pat herself down, appreciating the freshness the water brought her as she made her way down the hall back to her bedroom.

She shut the door, locking it before heading to her dresser for some underwear and a bra to sleep in. There was no way in hell she'd put on pajamas unless she could find her shorts with the matching acdc spagetti strapped pajama set.

The sound of soft knocking on her window caught her attention and she froze. Who the hell would come over at this hour? Then she shook her head. She forgot. Only the Z-boys were nightowls.

She quickly grabbed her white bra and matching bunny underwear and put it on before wrapping the towel around herself again and thanking Skip for putting up the curtains as she made her way to the window.

There was already more knocking and she slid the window open, surprised to find the one z-boy she barely got along with, much less had visiting her through the window at this hour. She more like expected Sid, even Tony.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper. She realized she sounded more surprised than she wanted to let on. It was a point deduction for her pride and she saw the amusement flash on his face as he made his way to her bed and sat the edge.

"The question is, what the hell are YOU doing up at this hour?" He looked her up and down and met her eyes boldly, just like any other day. "Going somewhere Jammy?"

Jamie narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you, my keeper? It's really none of your business."

Jay smirked, shrugged, then lay himself onto her bed, hands locked beneath his head casually, as if he did it all the time. "I was just in the neighborhood passing by when I saw your light on. Thought maybe a burgler came in."

"So then you think you're my knight in shining armoir or something? Spare me." she said with a snort and headed into her closet. "Could you please leave now? I'd like to get some rest now that I feel fresh and clean and non-sticky."

Jay sat up again, looking in her direction. He stood and she could feel his eyes on her.

Jamie dared not to turn around while she pretended to still be rummaging through her hanging clothes for something to wear. Suddenly, she felt a slightly warm breeze and spun around.

The window and curtains were wide open, and Jay wasn't in the room anymore.

Frustrated, she went to the window and stuck her head out. She expected him to be right outside waiting for a good laugh, but to her surprise, she saw no one. Just a cat jumping from the nearby bushes. She shook her head, closing the window and tugging the curtains shut before switching off the lamp and climbing back into bed.

Her thoughts were on Jay and his odd behavior. She wondered if something was wrong, or if something was_ wrong_ with him. Yet somehow, it didn't matter. SHe'd heard more negative than positive stories about Jay, but what she saw when she was around him wasn't what she heard. He was just...Jay. A clown. A jerk. A weirdo. A ...friend? Sure.

She closed her eyes, letting her thoughts go nowhere and everywhere at once, falling asleep immediately. In just a few hours, the guys would be picking her up for a day of fun starting at the beach. This life was starting to get a little more interesting with every day she spent with these kids...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n: Short again I know. I'm jumping betwen this story and another one so forgive me! There's gonna be more details to Jamie's past in the next chapter so don't worry! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Lords of Dogtown...I SO wish I did own but I dont so yeah there goes my dream crashing lol. On with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of someone pounding on her bedroom door had Jamie sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as the door swung open and some familliar faces jumbled in.

"CHARANAMO!!" shouted Tony as he hurled himself onto the bed, practically squashing her.

She had no time to push him off as suly Sid and Red Dog and even Shogo joined in.

"You guys are killing her!" Peggy laughed as she and Stacy began to pull the guys off of Jamie.

Tony merely rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around Jamie and hugging her. "Morning senorita! How's my cute little angel this morning?"

Jamie yanked a strand of his loose curls and shoved him right off the edge of the bed with a laugh.

"It's like..." she began, glancing at her clock before looking at Shogo. "dudes it's like 437 in the morning!"

"The best time of the day to catch a good wave!" Red Dog chirped while Tony brushed himself off, still grinning at Jamie. The guy never seemed to give up.

"Hey!" Skip suddenly stood in the doorway, bat still in hand. He loosened his grip but didn't drop the bat as he realized who was there. "What're you maggots doing in my house at the asscrack of fuckin' dawn?" He furrowed his brows, looking confused now. "How the hell'd you even get in here?"

Tony gave a proud chuckle and held up some keys. Leave it to T.A. to get everyone's house keys, right?

Jamie scoffed, kicking his leg lightly. She got out of bed but made no move to take the keys from him. Instead, she went over to Skip.

"Yeah, I guess I'm going surfing today okay?" she yawned.

Skip raised his brows, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah? Who said you can go? I don't remember you asking my permission, kid."

Jamie raised her own brows and crossed her arms over her chest the same way her father did.

"I think I'm a bit old for the asking part. Be happy I'm letting you know." she told him, her eyes meeting his more than steadily, and of course, stubbornly.

He leaned in an inch. "Hey kid, last I checked this was my house, you were my kid, so what I say goes! When you have your own house and your own kids then you go ahead and tell me how it is!"

Jamie threw her hands up in the air in an exasperated manner. "Ugh! Skip you are being SO...you're a pain in my ass right now!" She turned and stomped off down the hall, seconds later the bathroom door was heard slamming shut.

Skip threw his own hands up in the same way. He stomped out of the room too and his yell at the bathroom door was heard. "You're a pain in my ass right now too kid! When you get home, you're grounded!" After that, everyone heard his bedroom door slam shut.

Everyone looked around at each other, then began laughing. There was no doubt that Jamie was Skip's daughter. They were way too alike.

"Yo!" Jay's greeted as he climbed in through the window. "What's this all about?"

Sid patted him on the back. "Man you missed it! Jamie and Skip are like...man you had to be here to see it!"

"Jammy did what?" Jay asked, looking around the room. "Where's Jammy at?"

"Uh I think she's planning on showering before we go." Stacy said casually, leaning against the dresser. "She went to the bathroom and locked herself in."

"We're gonna get wet, she can count that." Tony said, heading out already. "I'll go get her."

Jay cught up quickly and beat him through the door. "I'm thirsty. I'll get her on my way to the kitchen. Be right back!" he said even quicker and practically ran before Tony could protest.

He was just outside the bathroom door, and he could hear the shower on. He rolled his eyes, knocking. "Yo Jammy let's go!"

She didn't answer, but he could clearly hear singing in there. It had him smiling lightly to himself. He knocked harder. "Jammy, you've got ten seconds to get out or I'm comming to get you! You're getting wet at the beach anyway!"

She stopped singing. "Kiss my ass! I need to wake up!"

Jay rolled his eyes again. "Ten!" he paused, and heard her continue to sing. "Okay, nine!" Still, she sang. "Eight! Seven! Six!" He paused, and she still sang, louder. "Five! Don't say I didn't warn you! Four! Three! Two!" He turned te knob, expecting it to be locked, but was surprised when he was able to turn it smoothly. He opened the door. "ONE!"

Jamie stopped singing. "You better not come in here!" she shouted angrily.

"Oh, I can make you come out." Jay chuckled. He went to the toilet. "If this doesn't work, I WILL go in!"

"Jay don't you dare!" she growled as she peaked her head out from behind the curtains.

He merely shrugged, and pushed the little lever down, hearing the familliar sound of the toilet flushing.

Jamie gasped, giving him a dirty look as she disappeared back into the shower. A few seconds passed. "Ha! Didn't work!"

Jay held up his fingers. "Four, three, two..." he whispered to himself.

Jamie suddenly screamed, leaping out of the shower, smacking right into him. "Hot hot hot hot hot!" She glared up at him as he looked smugly at her. "You little-"

He didn't give her a chance to finish as he put a finger to her lips and stepped away from her. Without looking away from her eyes, he snatched a towel that was hanging off a hook and tossed it at her.

She quickly wrapped it around herself, remembering that she was stark naked. Her entire body flushed with obvious embarrassment while Jay turned off the shower.

He may not have looked down, but there was a mirror behind her, and he saw scars on her back. Thin, jagged scars. He wondered what they were from, but didn't dare ask right now. It wasn't the time.

"You okay?" asked Peggy as she now stood in the doorway. She saw Jamie wrapped in her towel and Jay over by the shower. "Did you pull the toilet trick, Jay?"

Jamie looked at him, glaring as he gave that smug smile of his and walked out. "He is also a pain in my ass..." she muttered as she walked past Peggy.

Peggy shook her head, not wanting to know. She did however wonder why Jay was suddenly going moodier by the second these days. With a sigh, she followed Jamie back to the room. Today promised to be a long day...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun was set high into the sky now. Everyone had gotten wet surfing, even Jamie had tried. Emphasis on the word 'tried.'

Stacy, Jay, Red Dog and Shogo were still having fun riding a few more waves while Tony and Peggy joined Jamie to lie on the sand by the old fairground pier.

Tony sat between the girls, typically. He snatched up a nearby stick and drew a heart in the dirt. "This can belong to any one of you lovely ladies."

Peggy and Jamie exchanged a look and began to laugh.

Tony flashed a smile at Jamie, and her breath caught. In the sunlight, with his hair all wet, shirtless with muscles showing off, she suddenly became aware of how handsome he was. She shook her head. This was T.A. He's only a friend, nothing more.

She looked over at him again, and he was still smiling at her, but there was a different look in his eyes now, and she looked away as Stacy joined them.

"How's the weater?" the beautiful baby faced boy asked. His long hair was sticking to his face and neck still.

Jamie nodded. "Okay I guess." She looked up, suddenly meeting Jay's eyes from seemingly nowhere as he sat right in front of her. "Can you not do that?" she coughed, surprised.

He tilted his head, his expression unreadable. He repositioned himself so that he could sprawl out in front of all four of his friends. He closed his eyes, trying to relax himself.

"What time is it?" Peggy asked, breaking the calm silence.

Stacy reached for his towel, grabbing his watch. "Oh It's almost 2..." He grinned at Jamie. "We've been here all day so far! How do you like it?"

"She loves it! I can tell." Tony answered, draping an arm casually around her shoulders. He smiled at her again, his eyes giving her that same look as before.

Jamie shrugged, moving his arm from her in the process as she pretended to stretch. "I'm feeling a lot like ice-cream right now."

Stacy and Peggy agreed with a quick nod. "Me too." they said in unison.

"I'm supposed to go get Kathy in like..."Stacy looked again at his watch. "Fifteen minutes now. We can go for ice cream afte that, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, let's go."Jamie said as she and Peggy stood up. "I haven't seen her in a couple of days. It'd be nice to see her."

Tony stood. "I gotta go home. I forgot to bring dry clothes."

Jay sat up, his eyes meeting T.A.'s eyes. "Dude, you never bring dry clothes."

Tony kicked a little bit of sand at Jay, and Jamie and Stacy exchanged looks with Peggy, who shrugged in defeat.

Shogo and Red Dog joined them on the beach. "We leaving already?" Shogo asked. He bent over and shook his head, his long raven hair flapping everywhere, accidentally slapping Jamie's shoulder.

She laughed. "Hey Shogo get a haircut!"

He straightened himself with a huge grin. "Stacy's hair is just as long, tell him to get it cut too!"

"My hair doesn't beat up people." Stacy put in with a laugh as they all headed to Stacy's car.

They tied their surfboards onto the roof and climbed inside. Jamie took shotgun, not wanting to get between Jay and Tony right now.

Peggy sat between them, and she noticed that Sid had been silent the entire time. So silent, she'd forggoten he was there until she saw him in the rearview mirror. At seeing him way in the back, she climbed out and headed back there, joining him.

She sat cross-legged facing him and reached out, placing her hand in his. "Sid?"

He looked up at her, surprised. "Hey Jamie..." he said, almost a whisper.

"What's wrong?" she asked, studying him. He was usually so...talkative and funny. It was making her heart actually break at seeing such a good kid look this down.

"My inner ear..." he sighed. "It's been hurting a lot. More than usual."

Jamie scooted closer to him, hugging him. "Don't worry, it'll pass." she assured.

"Sid's finally getting some action." Shogo playfully pointed out from his place between Tony and Jay.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Sid and Jamie? Right." He looked at them briefly before turning back around.

Jay looked at them, his expression unreadable as usual. The corners of his mouth twitched before he looked away.

Peggy had scooted over from the middle seat up front to the window seat. She just smiled and shook her head. She was used to the guys poking fun at each other, and right now, they all liked a good shot at Jamie, even for the weirdest things.

They pulled up in front of T.A.'s house and everyone immediately climbed out and stretched as if they'd been in the car for hours. It was quite a funny sight.

Jamie joined Stacy in the short walk up the steps to the front door of the Alva house. "Are you supposed to be on a date right now, Stace?"

Stacy suddenly smiled. "Uh yeah. No. I don't know. I mean, she doesn't mind hanging with all of us."

"I know she doesn't." Jamie stated. "But do YOU? I mean, single dates or even like, double dates or even triple dates are better than..." she waved slightly behind her at the other. "...this group thingy..."

Stacy sighed. "I know."

"Stace, don't feel bad about not taking anyone home. You need a life too." Jamie suddenly understood. "You're a great guy, you totally deserve it. No one's gonna hate you for it. We walk everywhere most of the time anyway."

Stacy gave a laugh. It was a laugh of relief, of true joy. "Thanks. I needed that."

The door swung open and Kathy stepped out. "Jamie! Hi!"

The girls hugged each other, and suddenly Jay, Tony, Shogo, Red Dog and even Sid started whistling. "ACTION!!"

Tony jogged up the steps, lifting Jamie into his arms and planting a kiss to her lips.

Jamie wiggled out of his arms and slapped his shoulders. "You jerk!" she laughed. "Ask next time!"

Kathy casuallly draped her arm over Jamie's shoulders. "Ask next time huh? So that means we're off on a double date huh?" she more stated than asked with a huge smirk much like her brother's.

Before Jamie could protest, she met Stacy's eyes and sighed, merely shaking her head.

She headed back to the car, where Peggy met her with a confused look as they slid into the backseat. Jay leaped into the very back, sitting himself behind her, and she could feel his questioning eyes burning into the back of her head as the others climbed in.

Stacy and Kathy climbed in up front, obviously. Sid and Shogo climbed into the very back with Jay. And Tony had disappeared inside the house, claiming to be back in five minutes.

Kathy turned to greet Peggy, then looked to the others. "Hey guys! Can I say something without offending anyone?"

Sid was the one to answer. "Sure."

Kathy smiled. "Okay, Stacy, Jamie, Tony and myself...we're going out together. So where do you all want to get dropped off at?"

Stacy looked at his girlfriend with obvious surprise, and Jamie was horrorstruck. This was SO not happening!

"I have to go home..."Jamie said. "Skip grounded me!"

"You're not getting out of this!" Kathy laughed. "I know you well enough to know you'd leave the house even if Skip bolted the windows and doors."

Peggy opened the door. "My house is closeby. I can walk." she said, looking over at Jamie. "Tell me how it goes later."

Jamie looked at her with wide eyes and reached out to Peggy too late as Peggy shut the door.

"I think we should just leave the lovebirds alone for now then." Jay suddenly spoke, climbing out of the back and walking off without so much as a glance at them.

Jamie watched him until he disappeared around the corner, a sudden urge to go after him hitting her hard just as she felt someone slide into the seat next to her and Shogo and Red Dog leaped out laughing like hyenas together.

Jamie straightened herself back up, slowly turning to find Tony Alva sitting there. He was smiling at her, that same look in his eyes, and she noted that he was dressed to impress. That, and she could smell his sweet scent. She suddenly felt nervous, and surprisingly, shy too. How was she supposed to say that she'd never actually been a date before? This was so not her day. And, it all started when dumb Jay climbed into her window just too damn early. Ugh...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n: bum bum bum bum! nothing like fun in the sun and getting words confused right? how shall i play out this first date? we'll all find out next time on "the jamie show!" lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of these super gorgeous babes but hey we all wish don't we? **

Jamie sat on her side of the backseat, feeling Tony's steady gaze on her. She didn't dare look his way again knowing how she just might react...with a blush. No way was she about to turn red at the sight of the local hound Tony Alva. No no no no no no no...

"Jamie?"

She turned automatically to look at him. _Shit I just HAD to look now didn't I?_ she berated herself. Her eyes met his and she felt something different, but she knew better. Sure, he had looks, and the charm.Those were his cons and pros at the same time.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, wanting to get this date thing over with.

He scoot himself closer, casually draping an arm around her shoulders as he usually did. His hair was held back at the nape of his neck, clearly showing his handsome face. He wasn't quite dressed up, but he was dressed in a way Jamie had seen him dress when he was about to work his charm on dates. He wore dark blue jeans, a black button-up shirt with a plain white t-shirt underneath and of course some shoes that Jamie swore in her hed she'd never seen before. It was more than just weird.

"That depends." Stacy answered, taking her attention off T.A. for the moment and of course she was very thankful for that.

"Depends on what?" Jamie asked Stacy.

Kathy turned on her seat, a huge smile on her face. "Well, you guys wanna eat first or go straight to the movies?"

Jamie stared at Kathy with her mouth slightly agap. She sat up straight and looked out the window. "Eat? Movies?"

Two problems: She'd been trying to practice the art of eating very subtly around the Z-boyz since they'd taken a tendency ti poke fun at her for some odd reason and had been succeeding so far, and the other problem happened to be that she was a bit creeped out by being in the dark with Tony. How was she going to get out of this one? She thought for a second.

"We can go eat." Tony said. "How bout we skip the movie and check out that aquarium on Main St."

Jamie turned a surprised look at Tony. "Aquarium? Here? You?"

He grinned at her. "Hey, I've got my secrets too. I'm a softy for marine life."

"There's something new." Stacy said with a chuckle from the front seat.

Kathy looked at Jamie. "How bout it Jay?"

"Don't call her that!" Tony growled. "It's so insulting..."

"Can we skip the fish this time?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, okay." Tony said with a slight smile.

The car was silent, and for those few seconds of silence Jamie actually wondered where Jay might be. He'd headed off casually enough, but she'd felt something of an urge to go after him. It didn't feel...right...letting him go like that. They bumped heads a lot but he was still her friend in a way.

Stacy pulled into a cute little restaraunt right off the beach. It was quaint, designed to look like a hut, with tables inside and also out on a terrace overlooking the ocean.

"I'm not dressed for this place. I can wait." Jamie chimed in immediately. She leaned back into her seat feeling relieved.

Stacy was the one who met her eyes in the rerview mirrow with an almost unreadable look. Almost.

He seemed willing to let it drop, but then he got out of the car along with Tony and Kathy and was the one who actually did the honors of opening her door before Tony could and pulled her out swiftly enough to make it appear as if she were volunteering herself.

She wasn't about to argue, especially not with Stacy, the one who'd been there for her the most since he seemed to keep a good head on his shoulders.

Tony came up beside her, his arm snaking around her waist as if it were the most natural thing in the world between them.

Jamie tensed, and Tony gently rubbed her side in a reasurring manner as they headed inside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Peggy, wanna head out?" Red Dog asked.

Peggy yawned, looking around. She, Red Dog, Sid and Shogo had all decided to hang out at the local burger joint. They all sat around, food half eaten and faces of pure boredom. Peggy found it had to believe that the guys were actually too lazy to even have a food fight. They lived for mayhem.

She tossed her long hair over her shoulders. "Dude, where do you think we can find some fun?" she asked, trying to avoid going anywhere alone with Red Dog. The guy had a thing for her and them together might have him taking it the wrong way.

"Dunno." replied Red Dog. He looked up and out the window. "Jay!"

Peggy followed his gaze and shook her head. It didn't exactly take a genius to figure out the tensity building between Jay and Tony these days. She smiled inwardly. Okay, so it only took her to notice those things, plus Stacy and Kathy. The others were just so damn oblivious. For once, it was a good thing.

Jay came through the door, heading their way with a look to kill. He slid into the booth beside Sid and reached over to take one of Peggy's fries. "Sup guys?"

"Jay man where ya been?" Shogo and Sid asked simultaneously.

Jay smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know..." he said as if he were hiding a great secret. He was one to say things like that. It was just his way of being himself. Secretive, serious but also very goofy Jay Adams.

"You got some didn't you?" Red Dog suddenly beamed. The others whistled and howled their high fives.

Peggy rolled her eyes and leaned forward. "Jayboy, how's your mom?"

He ignored the guys and looked her in the eye. "Mom's okay. Been working extra hours..." He looked down at her fried and she pushed her plate towards him. "Thanks Peg."

She tilted her head, studying him. "You need to get some rest."

"You need to get laid." he countered. At her narrowed eyes, he laughed and tossed a fry at her playfully. "Come on Peggy you know I'm joking."

"Hey guys, let's catch that one movie...the gooey thing." Sid put in.

"The Blob, Sid." Shogo corrected. "Sounds like a plan."

Red Dog was the first out the door, then Sid. Shogo waited for Peggy. Peggy looked to Jay.

"Join us. You look like you could use a good distraction." she told him.

He cocked a brow. "I do, do I?" He paused, glancing at the others who were waving for them to hurry, then he jumped up. "Kay, let's hit it."

They all went to the alley and dug out their decks from the secret spot behind the dumpster and headed out.

Peggy glanced back behind her at Jay, who seemed to be in his own world reguardless of who was speaking to him. This was worrying her bit by bit. Oh well, he'd have to get over it. Jamie was officially on a date with Tony right now...how very odd.

Shaking her head at the last thought, she put more speed on herself to catch up to the others.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The restaraunt was okay. Jamie found that she actually enjoyed herself reguardless of the silence between herself and Tony.

Tony had tried several times to start a conversation with her, and then he was the one who ended up staying quiet and listening to what she had to say. It was too weird. She carried on conversations by herself with him looking at her intently and nodding now and then with a dazed smile.

Now, they stood in line at the local theatre. Well, Tony and Stacy were in line. Jamie and Kathy stood over by the sidewalk.

"You okay?" Kathy asked her. "You look nervous."

"I'm fine." Jamie shrugged. "It's just...your brother's different than how he usually is."

Kathy giggled. "He can be a charmer." she admitted. "But to be honest, I've never seen him this...into a girl. That's why I sort of pushed you into this."

Jamie frowned. "Sort of?"

"Okay, so I gave a huge shove and then some." Kathy grinned. "But admit it. You're having a nice time."

"I'm not admitting to something I can't make sense of." Jamie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You look too much like Skip when you do that." Kathy giggled.

"Girls! Come on!" Tony called to them. "We're going to see The Blob!"

Kathy and Jamie exchanged smiles and went to join Tony and Stacy.

Little did they know, as they disappeared through the main doors, the others showed up in line.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jay nearly fell as he skidded to a stop at the back of the line. He stared at the main doors, hardly believing what he'd just seen.

He looked over his shoulder as Sid and Peggy caught up, snatching up their decks casually.

"Hey there it is!" Red Dog pointed at the movie showings on the board behind the ticket booth.

Jay thought for second before he remembered Tony mentioning how much he wanted to see the new Blob movie. A smirk played across his face as the line moved forward. There were two more people, so he decided to be patient this time. Hell, the movie wasn't going anywhere, and neither were the couples going in...

"One for the Blob please." He said to the girl at the ticketbooth. He slapped a ten dollar bill oto the counter and slid it under the glass towards her as she slid his ticket towards him. "Keep the change." he told her quickly and made a beeline for the main doors. Tonight's movie ws definately going to be entertaining...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n: i hope you enjoyed this chapter! the next one is already in progress so don't hurt me lol update comming soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own...sigh On with the story!**

_Oh my lord it's too dark in here!_ Jamie thought to herself as she and Kathy stood at the entrance.

The curtains had gone up and some previews were playing but it was still dark and they were hardly able to see the seats, much less the people.

"I see a couple of seats!" Stacy whispered.

Jamie squinted her eyes, trying to see what Stacy was seeing but gave up quickly as Tony gently pushed her along, guiding her with his hands on her shoulders.

They found several open seats within the middle rows. Kathy went first, then Stacy, and then Jamie with Tony behind her, or more like next to her.

Tony leaned close to her. "Do you want any popcorn?" he asked in a whisper.

She shook her head, then remembered he probably couldn't even see her so she tilted her head his way a bit and answered. "No thanks."

The shorts were done quickly and the movie began to play.

Jamie was just tensing up when she felt something lightly touch her right shoulder. Looking slowly, she held her breath, thinking about the creepy blob on the big screen. With almost a sigh of relief, she found it was just a hand.

_No, I don't think so..._ she thought as she shrugged Tony's hand off in a "stretching her arms" movement before settling back against her seat.

Stacy cleared his throat, making her look his way to find that he had a hand over his mouth, trying to unsuccessfully hide his laughter. It was slightly annoying, so she gave him a swift kick, smirking in satisfaction as he gasped and leaned forward to rub his left leg.

Ten minutes passed when Jamie felt Tony's hand again, then, before she could shrug him off, she felt the weight of his arm resting around her shoulders. She turned to look at him, and he merely stared straight ahead at the screen. Shaking her head, she reached up with her left hand and took his to remove it. As soon as her hand touched his, he entwined his fingers in hers and held on.

Sighing heavily, Jamie tugged her hand away and tried to shrug him off, but he kept his arm where it was draped over her shoulders.

"Tony..." she whispered to him.

He raised his brows, leaning close to her and pulling her close to him at the same time without taking his eyes away from the screen. "What's up?" he asked in a whisper.

"Tony." she said, getting irritated now. She glared at him, taking in the way he didn't seem to react at all to her tone or her body language. The movie lights bounced off his happy'go'lucky features, and she couldn't help but lighten her glare to just a stare. He wasn't ugly, that's for sure. She shifted, intending to lean away, but clumsily slipped and leaned against him now.

With a gasp, she looked up at him, feeling awkward as he still seemed distracted by the blob sucking in the kid in the sewer. Ew. It was odd how he could concentrate on that and not on her.

Something sliding down her side had her tensing up. Tony's hand was now at her waist, resting comfortably.

Back to glaring at him now. "Tony, look at me!" she whispered harshly.

Blinking rapidly, he turned to her. "Huh?" he genuinely looked confused. He stared down at her, and she glared up at him. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, and she was immobilized.

She was completely still as she felt Tony's lips moving over hers. _What the hell is the matter with me?! Why am I just sitting here letting him...ew...drool! All over me! _She was almost panicking in her head, and then she felt something soft and wet come into her mouth suddenly. That was it, she pulled herself away, so fast that she fell backwards over Stacy and Kathy and landed on the floor at their feet.

"Jamie!" Kathy gasped, standing up and trying to help her up.

Jamie rolled over and crawled all the way down the aisle as fast as she could, not bothering to stand up when she reached the last seat. Instead, she peeked to see Tony trying to catch up and continued her crawl towards the exit. When she reached the door, she saw there was an empty space behind the last row. Not wanting Tony to find her, she scooted herself behind the first seat and shoved the exit door open, quickly throwing herself backwards behind the last row. She rolled onto her belly and crouched, looking over her shoulder and seeing Tony go passed her and out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jay was hardly watching the movie, although it was kinda cool the way the blob grew with every person it devoured.

Peggy sat beside him in the last row, and she knew very well what he was watching as much as he was watching the movie.

Down front in the middle rows, even in the darkness, she easily made out Stacy's long hair with Kathy next to him. On Stacy's other side obviously sat Jamie, her sloppy ponytail recognizable even in the dark, and she assumed that Tony must be the guy who sat beside her.

Jay's eyes shifted regularily to Jamie. He watched as she shrugged Tony off by faking a stretch, which was a bit amusing.

He saw Stacy jump and lean forward, looking like he hurt himself on the leg maybe. Geez Stacy could be a klutz from time to time too...oh well, he's still a bro.

Tony's arm was around Jamie, and Jay felt an odd feeling in his chest when he saw Jamie only turn to look at Tony. She just sat there, looking at him. It seemed like the longest minute when Tony finally turned his head towards her...and he was kissing her!

Peggy sensed the tension rising from Jay, but she could only sigh and look to her right, seeing Shogo, red dog and Sid extremely into the film.

Jay's heart skipped a beat when suddenly Jamie was pushing Tony...well, apparently she tried to push him away but wasn't strong enough so she pushed herself away. She fell back over Stacy and Kathy.

He stood automatically, wondering where she went when she didn't reappear.

He saw Tony moving along the aisle, and Jay smirked, somehow feeling that for once Tony was finally feeling the rejection.

Where's Jamie? He started to leave to go up front and ask when Peggy stopped him with a hand on his forarm.

He sighed, wondering where she'd gone, if she was hurt. He shook his head, taking his bucket of popcorn and throwing it towards Stacy's head, watching it rainover him and Kathy before he turned around and made his exit.

In the lobby, he saw Tony standing by the ladies room. Wanting to play the game, Jay approached him.

"What's up amigo?" he greeted casually. "Didn't know you'd be here..." he glanced from the ladies room door to Tony. "Oh you afraid to go in? We all know you're a girl already man."

"Shuttup man." Tony smiled, not even suspecting anything. "No I'm waiting for Jamie." He looked at Jay with a hidden evil glint in his eyes, waiting for a reaction obviously.

Jay raised his brows, pulling a toothpick from his pocket before sticking it between his teeth. "Oh yeah. So what's the date with Jammy like? You do her yet or what?" He had to try to play the unaffected role for now. This could be interesting.

Tony's brow twitched, but he kept a straight face. "She's not like that."

"Neither was Melissa, or Amy...and her cousin Becca." Jay drawled. He smirked. "And look at them now! They teach everyone in town what you taught 'em."

"Shuttup." Tony said. "You need to get laid."

Jay patted Tony's back. "You need it more than I do. Ask Jammy. She'll leave the window open for ya and already be in her birthday suit."

Tony glared at him. "Is that what you see her as? No wonder she can't stand you."

"She stand me more than you." Jay yawned. "She's got a nice birthday suit..." he added, remembering the night he climbed into her bedroom through the window.

"You wouldn't know." Tony said with confidence. He looked around the lobby as if looking for someone...then Jay understood that Jamie wasn't in the restroom at all.

"You lost your own date didn't you amigo?" he sighed with a crooked smile. He looked Tony up and down and whistled. "Look at you, looking all nice too with your hair actually tamed."

"Cayate puto." Tony laughed lightly. He leaned against the wall. "I think she might be in there but I'm not sure." he admitted, motioning to the ladies room with his chin. "Women huh?"

Without a word, Jay pushed the door open and walked in. He heard Tony call his name, but didn't follow.

"Jammy you in here or what?" Jay called as he walked by the stalls, pushing the doors open. There was no one in there, so he turned and went back out laughing. "Your date is officially missing in action bro!"

"Dammit." Tony growled, stalking off towards the theatre exit.

Jay watched him go, and went back to see the rest of the movie with satisfaction written all over his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She waited several minutes, seeing Stacy and Kathy whispering up front. Probably talking about what to do...or think about what just happened.

Jamie rolled her eyes. This was SO the last time she was going to be suckered into a date!

Another five minutes went by, and Tony didn't return, so she crawled out from behind the last row and stood up. She dusted herself off, no one even looked her way. With a sigh of relief, she decided she was going to find her way home now. Skip would be pretty ticked by now anyway.

She pushed the exit door open and stepped out, colliding with someone hard enough that she was knocked backwards and landed on her butt.

She looked up, ready to apologize when she saw Jay there. He was just standing there with an unreadable expression on his face, just looking down at her.

"Watch where you're going nitwit!" she growled, getting to her feet.

"Nice to see you too Jammy." he smirked.

"Jamie. It's Jamie. Not Jammy dammit Jay!" she huffed and stomped passed him.

He spun on his heels and walked with her. "Where you goin Jammy? Movie's not over yet! I bet Alva's waitin' for ya in there."

She rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the double doors. Once outside, she turned to her right and began to walk in the direction she knew they'd driven from.

"Wait!" Jay said. He seemed to have come up with his skateboard from thin air as he skated at her side. He glanced sideways at her as they went. "Do you even know where you're goin' Engblem?"

She stopped suddenly, glaring at him. "That's Skip's last name, not mine!" she huffed.

Jay stopped a few paces ahead of her. "You're as much his daughter as your mother's. At least you've got your father. Think about that." he said seriously without looking at her. He shook his head as if he were somehow disgusted. With that, he turned his back to her and skated away.

As if it couldn't get any worse, Rain began to fall, and Jamie shivered immediately. It was starting to pour, and she ran after Jay while he was still in sight.

"Jay!" she shouted while running. He couldn't hear her, so she sped up. She stopped at a corner, looking both ways before running across.

Lights were suddenly on her, and she stupidly stopped in the middle of the street and stared wide-eyed at the oncomming car as it skidded her way. The screeching and sliding tires were heard loudly in her ears, but she was somehow glued to the spot.

A heavy weight fell on her from her left and a body was hovering over her ina protective manner.

From beneath her savior, there was enough space to see the car skidding passed them and hit against a parked car on the opposite side of the street.

She looked up, trying to see who had just saved her, but then her mind was spinning, and her eyes closed instead. Darkness took over the excitement...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**yeah i SO had to leave you hangin! lol. so who is jamie's knight in shining armour? Tony? Jay? Skip maybe? bum bum bum bum... update with 3 reviews! muahahaha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own those drool worthy hotties but it's all good **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jamie POV**

_My head soooooo hurts! Crap, why does it hurt? I'm thirsty...ooooh I need to down some vikiton or something._

"Jamie?" I could make out a familliar voice, yet I couldn't place a name to it.

Wincing, I draped my arm over my eyes. "Ugh...Limme lone!" I groaned.

Someone chuckled, and I lifted my arm to find I was in my room. Not alone of course. Several pairs of eyes were all staring at me. Great, just GREAT.

"She's okay!" Sid's voice seemed much louder than I'm sure it was as he suddenly zoomed forward and his face was right in mine. He was grinning like a maniac. Silly kid. "You gave us a scare back there!"

"Give her some space you gromit." Skip came into view as Sid slid away.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head. "Hurts like shit..."

"You nearly got hit by a car." Peggy explained.

A vision, no, memory, came back to me. I looked at my hands, they had a couple of scratches as well as my arms. "Someone saved me..." I said almost in a whisper.

"Yeah," Skip sighed. He looked tired, and even worried but relieved as he looked over his shoulder at Tony.

Tony wasn't looking at me. He stood in the far corner leaning against my dresser with his arms over his chest and looking towards the window as if expecting someone to pop in.

I looked closer, and I felt embarrassed. His hair was drying, he nice shirt was noe covered in gravel, dirt, and was torn a bit on the side as was his pants. His arms had more scaped than mine, and there was a scratch that started from the corner of his left eye and ended just above his jawline. It wasn't deep, just still, it was noticable.

"If it wasn't for Tony, you'd be like, ten pounds lighter!" Sid tried to joke, sending the tension.

I looked around the room, noticing Jay wasn't there. Instinctively I turned to the window in time to see a blond blur disappear from sight.

"How you feelin kid?" Sid asked me. "Head hurt?" He turned to Sid. "Go get her some aspirin or somethin' maggot."

Sid nodded, never seeming to be offended by Sid at all as he turned and left.

I saw the time. Midnight on the dot. Wow. "You all stayed around just to see me?" I asked, completely surprised.

"No, we wanted to see how Peggy and Kathy could strip you and get a free show."Shogo smiled teasingly.

Stacy looked at him and shook his head. "Don't worry, there was no such luck." he assured me.

My eyes met Peggy's, then Kathy's. I knew they'd seen what I've been trying to hide. "Thanks." I managed to nearly choke out. I looked at Tony. "You too Tony. I owe you one."

He shrugged, still not meeting my eyes. "You're so accident prone, someone's gotta keep an eye on you."

Sid walked in, a tall glass of water in one hand and he handed me some funny white round pill in the other.

I looked at him questionably. "What's that?"

He smirked. "Vikiton. It helps, trust me." He pointed to his ear and winked.

I shook my head. "Thanks Sid." It was fairly easy to chug it down. After that, I looked to Skip. "I'd like to get some sleep if that's okay."

He nodded. "Everyone out." he said over his shoulder. He waited as everyone said bye before striding to the door. He paused there, looking back at me. "You gonna be okay?"

I nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

He seemed to debate something, and took a step back towards me, then he turned around and shut my door carefully. His footsteps were heard down the hall until I heard his bedroom door shut.

Sighing, I rolled onto my side and shut off the lamp. My eyes drifted closed after a fifteen minutes of just laying there, but I could hardly sleep. I felt a cool breeze on my back, then realized the girls had dressed me in my pink tank that was pretty revealing in front and back and some black sweatshorts. Obviously they felt the need to dress me in appropriate attire for the company AND warm weather without really worrying over who would see since I'm covered anyway.

I pushed my blanket to my waist and welcomed the cool breeze. It's a welcome change to the lately warmed up breeze.

Another ten minutes, and I was nearing peace and dreams when I felt something. It didn't scare me. I didn't stir, just lay still and kept breathing as if sleeping. It was another welcoming feeling.

Someone was there with me. I could feel eyes on me, slightly hear them as they carefully approached me. They gently sat behind me, and very soft fingers carressed me from my shoulder to my elbow, and back up, then towards the back of my neck. They paused there, and I felt those eyes watching the scars I hid and knew were now exposed by my outfit. I heard a sharp but quiet intake of breath as fingers traced over them ever so gently.

I felt goosebumps and couldn't help but sigh, readjusting just a tiny bit. This was a feeling I never knew I could experience. I felt...somehow safe. Not threatened.

Whoever it was, they leaned forward towards me, brushing back my hair gently. Their warm breath was easily felt on my neck before it was gone just as quickly. This mystery person removed themselves from my side, taking care not to wake me before I heard them exit through the window.

Whoever it was, I was wishing for that comfort of their return as I was able to drift into a peaceful slumber.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time I woke up, it was almost 1 in the afternoon and for some reason it just wasn't surprising to me at all.

What WAS surprising was the fact that when I went to my dresser, there was a single white rose there. No note. Oh yeah and a little teddybear. Cute thing actually. It wasn't much bigger than both my hands put together, and it was kinda beige and fluffy and smelled so new.

I left the rose and teddybear alone and instead fished out a black wifebeater and some faded short. I wrinkled my nose as I realized they were a bit shorter than the last time I'd worn them but then shrugged it off. It was warm today anyway and they weren't that short...I think. They were just below my thigh. Hell, I'll go to the beach and just get a tan. I need one anyway.

It was easy to slip on my black and white chucks as I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and grab my hair up into a ponytail.

Skip's snoring was easily heard so I didn't bother him and just made an exit.

"Going somewhere?"

I jumped from surprise as Jay appeared on his skateboard in front of me.

He tilted his head, his eyes looking me up and down before meeting my eyes and raising a brow. "Feeling the warm weather today are we?"

Sighing, I merely stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked passed him. "Too early for putting up with your annoying persona Jayboy."

He kept up with me on his board, his hair flowing quite nicely as he sped up and went into circles around me. "If I'm so annoying, why're you still talking to me?"

I laughed, genuinely. "You're not all the time." I admitted.

He stopped right in front of me, making me stop. He stood just inches from me. His eyes always seemed to pierce mine. He reached up with both hands, running them up my arms. His eyes looked down as his thumbs rubbed over my scratches. "Those look nasty..." he whispered and looked back up at me again. "You okay Jammy?"

I shrugged, releasing myself from him in the process and walked around him. "I'm fine now."

He walked with me. "Where we goin Jammy?"

"I'm going to the beach." I informed as we crossed the street. I could already see the ocean between the streets we were on. "You can tag along if you want." Whoa...Did I just invite Jay Adams to come with me? Why doesn't he seem as annoying as he usually is?

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye as he kept pace with me.

He wore a plain black t-shirt which hugged his slightly broad shoulders and chest and went a bit loose over his midsection. His faded jeans fit perfect at the waist and loose around the legs. He wore black and white chucks.

I let out a laugh suddenly, causing him to look over at me with furrowed brows.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking confused.

"We match." I laughed more, pointing to his outfit and then to mine.

He raised his brows and a quirk came to his lips. "So we do!" he agreed.

We got to the beach, and I removed my shoes and socks as we got to the edge of the sand. I went over and let the waves cover my feet, closing my eyes and letting the wind and sun relax me. It felt so good, and so right.

Jay joined me, only he was also shirtless. He took me by surprise as I was suddenly lifted up into his arms and he rushed towards the oncomming waves.

I screamed and laughed at the same time, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Jayboy NO!"

He stopped as the waves covered his waist. He smiled at me. "Say please."

I smiled, not able to take my eyes from his. I could feel his breath, smell his scent, and it felt oddly nice.

There was a surprise wave that ruined the moment as it crashed above his waist, which meant it splashed me, and he let go of me. Both of us went under, and he took my hand as we resurfaced. Easily, he brought me to him, his arms around me, and I didn't pull away. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my head in the crook of neck, letting the sun warm us as the water continued to wrap around us.

"JAYBOY! JAMIE!"

We looked to the shore to find Peggy and Kathy waving at us by our shoes.

I smiled at Jay before making my way over to them. He followed, his expression unreadable as almost always as we joined the girls.

Both girls looked stuck between worried and wanting to smile. They only stared at us, so I had an odd feeling they were about to start one of two inevitable conversations.

I sighed and dropped my butt into the sand, waiting for them to speak...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yeah I know it's a bit short but the next chapter will be longer I promise! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own. We all wish don't we? I must warn you that there are details about Jamie's past in this chapter not suitable for children 17+under. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was drenched and feeling a bit irritated.

Kathy and Peggy just stood there, looking at me, looking at Jay, then looking back to me.

"Is there a reason you called me from my swimming?" I asked irritable, pushing my hair out of my face when I realized I lost the hairband somewhere in the water apparently. More irritating. Jay owes me a new hairband. Ugh!

"See ya." Jay said suddenly, snatching up his shirt from the sand. He didn't look back once as he pulled it on and pretty much seemed to be stomping off.

"What's his deal?" Peggy wondered out loud, then turned to me. "Jamie, dude.....we need to ask you something."

Kathy nodded her head. "Let's go sit down." she said and lead the way over to one of the benches by the pier. She didn't wait, so Peggy and I followed her. Of course, I grabbed up my socks and shoes on the way, and I felt my irritation fade slightly.

"Well, what is it?" I asked as soon as my butt was on the bench. "You came all the way out here so it must be important." I looked them both in the eyes. "It'd better be important."

"We know we shouldn't pry, but it really worried us when we saw....." Peggy began, then sighed. "We saw those scars on your back."

I sighed in relief. Then again, I felt slightly embarrassed. Sure, they weren't here to ask about the incident from yesterday. But still, now they knew.

"My mom did it." I said, trying to sound as if it didn't matter. I tilted my head and looked back towards the water.

"Does Skip know?" Kathy asked.

I gave her a frown. "Rrrrrright Kathy, like I'm gonna walk around showing it to him. The guy's got his own problems ya know."

The girls exchanged looks, then looked down.

"What is it?" I asked, sensing there was more.

"We overheard Skip talking to Chino." Peggy said matter-of-factly. "Dude, you gotta know."

"Know what?" I growled. I hated playing games, beating around......at least when I was on the recieving end.

Kathy leaned forward, biting her lower lip before answering me. "He said he got a letter.......from Steve. He's taking Skip to court to gain custody of you."

Without a word, I got up and ran. I ran away until I could no longer feel my feet. When I stopped, I honestly wasn't sure where I was, but it was nice neighborhood, so I assumed maybe I'd get lucky and actually be somewhere near Sid's place.

I didn't know which way to go, so I turned around and wandered back the way I'd come, my bare feet on the asphault still barely noticable to me. I shook my head though, realizing my shoes were probably still on the benches. Oh well.

A million other thoughts came to me then. My heart sank as I rounded a corner and I didn't care where it led me anymore. Because of Steve, my mom was gone. Because of Steve, I was here.........the only thing I could actually thank him for. My stepfather. A shiver ran up my spine. I hugged myself, spotting a bus stop and sitting myself on the sidewalk. I'm sure I must look like a homeless girl, but I just don't care right now.

Tears started to come before I could force them back. Silent tears, but painful tears. I hate Steve. I hate him to the core.

I don't know how long I sat there, but no bus ever came by, so I stood up, wondering what time it was since the sun had gone down a while ago.

A car pulled up beside me, and I kept walking, but the car continued to follow.

"Hey sweet thang, need a lift?"

I glanced over to my right, rolling my eyes at the three guys in the car. They were obviously high since I could smell the herb on them from here.

"Answer when you're being spoken to!" said the driver in a semi-slur. He laughed stupidly.

The guy in the front passenger seat got out and caught up to me on the sidewalk. He was about Jay's height, with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He smiled at me. "Don't mind him baby. We just wanna talk."

"Seriously, fuck off." I said and walked faster.

"Temper and a dirty mouth." laughed the driver again. Then, he stopped the car and got out. "Someone should show her how to use it like a good little girl."

"Ugh." I huffed and started to run. I am not running really. I need to let out my frustration right? I sure as hell am not letting them have the advantage though!

I came across and alley, hearing their footfalls not too far behind me and rushed in. There was a dumpster and coincidentally there was a ladder above it. I ran to it and leaped up, yanking it down before rushing behind the back of the dumpster. It was pretty dark, so I had a good chance. Stupid I know, but I ain't goin' out without a fight either.

I heard them comming, but they stopped at the entrance.

"Where'd she go?" asked one of them, I recognized his voice as the one who'd gotten out and walked with me.

"Ladder." said another, I assumed the guy who'd been in the backseat since I hadn't heard his voice yet, until now.

"She's not smart enough." said the driver. I heard him walk closer. "She's still down here."

Anger filled me. I am too smart for them is more like it! I rolled my eyes and leaned forward a bit, peeking around the dumpster.

They were gone.

I looked around. How could it be? I hadn't heard them......That's just flat out weird.

With a frustrated sigh, I walked back towards the street. "Potheads......" I muttered.

Then, hands were grabbing me from behind and pulling me backwards towards the dumpster again.

I bit down on the hand that was over my mouth and managed to throw my leg out and kicked whoever had a hold of my waist.

I swung out with my left fist upwards to whoever was behind me. I heard an "Oof!" sound and then fell to the floor. It stung a bit, I felt a piece of glass cut my right leg and I think it's still in there but I rolled away from them and got up, stepping backwards towards the street as they seemed to be recovering now.

"You bit me you little bitch!" the driver all but spat. He came at me first, and I pulled my right fist back and smashed it into his face as he neared me. He obviously wasn't expecting it.

He stumbled backwards, grasping his nose. "Shit shit shit shit!" he said and I could faintly see what must be blood.

I moved towards the street some more, then just my luck, I tripped over something, a can I think. I fell with a thud on my back. I had landed half onto the sidewalk, from the waist up with my legs still in the alley. I could feel the glass now as it cut a bit more. I still didn't scream or even wince at the pain. The instinct to just get up and go had me rolling onto my stomache but before I could move any further, I was being dragged back into the alley.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sid's POV

I was on my way home, but I decided to see if maybe I could find some weed at Shogo's since he lived down towards the outskirt of my part of town.

It was dark, and I was feelin kinda high already thanks to Tony, but I wanted more anyway.

"Hey Sid man!"

I looked behind me and found Jay skating up to me. "Dude I was goin over to see if I could convince your dad to let me empty the pool." he said, skating circles around me the way only Jay knows how.

I laughed. "Right man. You want food."

Jay gave me a smirk. "I want a shake. Let's go see Stacy at the diner." he told me, walking beside me now.

I could only shrug, feeling that awful pain again and rubbed absently at my ear. Not that it'll do much, but still, it helps I guess.

"GET OFF ME FUCKERZ!"

Jay and I stopped walking, automatically jumping in surprise. Oddly enough, that voice sounded familliar. I looked around, searching the darkness for the source, and saw that Jay was already rushing forward.

I followed and saw him stop suddenly, facing to the left, and even in the dim light of the street lamp I could see he was pretty pissed off.

"Jay what-" I couldn't finish, pretty much because Jay practically threw himself into the alley I now saw. "Shit man!" I gasped and ran in blindly after him. I stopped, seeing two figures fighting off three, and Jay was one of the two.

I anxiously looked around, and found my hands on a thin pipe and picking it up. Giving myself a little prayer, I leaped forward and swung the pipe at the figure that was about to swing at Jay.

Without a sound, the guy fell, and Jay was lunging himself at one of the other two before I could speak.

"Sid?"

I recognized Jamie's voice as she fell backwards at my feet and looked up at me. Her face was already bruising and her lip was cut. Strange how she looked fired up instead of scared shitless. I'd be scared shitless!

I looked up as I heard someone running at us, and without thinking I swung the pipe again. I hit the guy on the side of the neck and he stumbled sideways, falling against the wall.

Jamie sat up, and it was then that I saw how banged up she was. She was missing her shirt, left in her bra, and I could see some cuts.....or were those scars on her back? Her right leg had a pretty nasty gash from the upper outside thigh tracing down about four inches or so, bleeding, with a glass still in there.

Jay was at our side now, and he glared down at Jamie. "What the hell were you thinking?! You can't take that many guys at a time Jammy!" You should have just run, even now!"

Jamie sat there, looking surprised. She looked down and wrapped her arms around herself. "I didn't ask for your help, Adams." she said in a whisper, but we still heard her.

I kneeled beside her. "That looks bad." I said, motioning to the piece of glass. She met my eyes, and nodded once at me. "I'm gonna take it out." I said, looking at her.

She closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Just do it."

I reached out, hesitant. I didn't wanna hurt her, or pull it out wrong and accidentally cut her more.

Before I could say or do anything, Jay's hand was there, and in a split second he yanked it out and tossed it aside.

Jamie gave a sharp intake os breath and her fists clenched, but she didn't yell. She looked at me, then Jay, then began to stand.

"Take this." Jay told me, thrusting his board at me. He yanked off his own shirt and handed it to Jamie, who took it quietly and put it on.

Once the shirt was on, Jay wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned against him. Together, we walked all the way to out side of town. It took us about 45 minutes I think since Jamie was limping, and Jay kept stopping to let her adjust or rest. We were all pretty quiet though. It seemed like a miracle when we came into view of Skip's car as he pulled into a gas station.

In truth, I got a bit scared. How were we going to explain this to Skip? He could have his scary side sometimes, especially if Chino knew he could get away with hurting someone Skip freely trash mouthed.

We walked up and Skip heard us as he uncapped his tank so he looked up.

He pulled down his sunglasses and looked at us. "Jamie?" He dropped the cap and walked straight for her, swinging her up into his arms bridal style. "What happened?"

"We found her." Jay said. "She needs help."

Skip glared at us. "Yeah I gathered that asswholes, now open the door."

I rushed over and held open the back door. Jay slid in first and reached out to bring Jamie in as Skip moved her in and I ran over to the front passenger seat.

Skip recapped his tank and got into the driver's seat. "Hang onto my little girl Jayboy." he said over his shoulder as he swerved onto the street.

"I will Skip, I will." Jay said, and somehow I knew there was an actual meaning behind those words.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jay's POV

I was feeling so mad right now, but I tossed my anger to the back of my mind as we headed to the hospital's ER.

I had Jamie held against me, her head resting against my chest with my arms securely around her. I couldn't help it. Even all banged up, I found her to be superior to any chick in dogtown, and any val chick in a mini. She wasn't the type that came onto guys or got stupid when she was drunk, and I haven't seen her pick up a joint. She had attitude too, a good mind of her own. She could make me so mad, but somehow I liked it.

She shifted, her eyes meeting mine, and I sighed. "How did this happen?" I asked her.

Her eyes closed, and she turned her head away from me.

The car stopped, and Skip opened the door and she was carried by him straight into the ER. She'd need stitches, my poor Jammygirl.

I rolled my eyes. She's not mine. But I admit I want her to be. I saw Sid over by a vending machine by the entrance and went over. "Got a buck man?" I ask. I need a distraction.

Sid nodded, handing me two dollars without a word. He looked lost in thought. "Jay man, I can't help but think of what you said." he said.

I shrugged, stuffing one dollar into the machine. I said a lot of things. How am I supposed to keep track of what he's talking about?

"When you told Skip you'd hang onto Jamie." Sid said slowly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you meant it."

I grabbed my chips and leaned against the machine, already munching on them. "So what?"

Sid shook his head. "Do you mean it?" he asked. "She's a good girl Jay, Skip's girl."

I shrugged, looking around and winced at the sight of someone's bone sticking right out of their leg as they were rushed past us.

"You know Tony's into her." Sid pointed out. "When have you ever seen him dress up for any girl, much less go on a date at all?"

Again, I shrugged. Big fucking deal. I don't care what Tony thinks. He's a friend, but he's always had any chick he chooses. He can live without one.

Skip came out, and I stood up. "How's Jammy?" I asked before I could stop myself. Sid threw me an odd look, but nodded.

Skip rubbed his temples, then looked over at us. "She'll be fine.......physically."

I frowned. "Physically? What the hell does that mean?"

Skip watched us, then shook his head. "You guys gotta know, right?" he said more to himself than us. "Her stepdaddy's tryin' to get her back, and she knows. She ain't talkin to me man."

This was the first time I'd seen Skip so down, and I actually felt some pity for guy. I thought about what he said then, and got mad all over again.

"So this guy's just gonna take her? Where the hell has he been all this time when she was dumped on your door?" I asked angrily.

"He's taking me to court." Skip said. "I gotta....I gotta clean up better man. I love my girl." he said in a low voice. He shook his head again and leaned against the wall beside us, looking up at the night sky.

This is serious. Skip is actually down, really down. I feel guilty, and I don't know why.

I hold out my bag of chips to him, not sure what else to say or do. He looks over at me, then down at my chips. He smiled reluctantly and grabbed one from the bag, popping it into his mouth.

"You gromits aren't bad, not bad after all." he said, looking up at the sky again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jamie's POV

I lay down, feeling an odd sensation in my leg as I knew the nurse was stitching me up. I felt tired. Two odd incidents two days in a row. What luck huh?

I looked over at the door, expecting to see Skip, but it was Sid. "Hey" I greeted, my voice sounding hoarse, which made me frown. I hadn't yelled much tonight. Maybe it was going to be hoarse anyway. Damn.

Sid came to my side, and I found myself reaching out to take his hand. He looked surprised, but then he squeezed my hand assuringly.

"Doesn't hurt does it?" he asked me, his eyes on the nurse's work at hand.

"I feel something, but not pain." I admitted, and made an irritated sound, trying to clear my throat. As IF that would really help. Ha.

"You shouldn't talk, but I'm curious." Sid shrugged. He brushed some hair away from my face and gave me that goofy smile. "So who'd you piss of tonight anyway? That was interesting."

I rolled my eyes, but had to smile at him. He made some things seem like an innocent joke, easing away tension. That's why I easily liked him. No, I love Sid, like an adorable but at times dorky brother.

"Maybe you should explain when your voice comes back." Sid said when I started to clear my throat again. He looked around, then pulled away to come back with a chair. With a crooked grin he put it next to the bed and sat down, taking my hand once more. He looked sad then. "So.......I heard about your stepdad."

I closed my eyes. Guess Skip must've told him about me screaming at him over not telling me sooner, or telling me at all. In truth, I feel horrible for it. I havent been around long, but somehow we still clicked. He's my dad, and I've finally found him. I think......I'm pretty sure actually, that I love my dad, no matter how weird he is, how drunk he gets, how much he smokes herbs. He's still a caring guy in general.

I bit my lip. Steve got drunk. A lot. He'd always be nice to mom, and I'd hear them doing "it" in their room even when I was locked away in mine. It was gross, but as long as mom was happy, it was fine I guess.

When I turned 13, he got more drunk, and mom drank by then too. They argued, then fought, and then still went into their room and I'd hear them going at it again.

I remember he started to smile at me more, and he would hug me a lot, telling me how proud he is that I'm growing into a beautiful lady, smart and strong. He'd say how much he loved me and kiss me a lot.

At 14, he'd be out late, and mom was trashed in their room. He'd come home, smelling of too much alcohol and who knows what else. He'd see me still watching me, stumble over, hug me, kiss my cheek, and head to the room.

It felt different, but I never thought anything of it, not wanting to end up confusing fatherly love for perversion. Then when I was turned 15, I remember comming home a bit drunk. I snuck in through the window, and he was sitting on my bed. Without a word, he pushed me onto the bed facedown, pulling down my pants, and I expected the worse. He didn't do anything though, he just stared, and when I tried to roll over, he held me in place, then proceeded to whip me three times on my ass before heading to the door. He looked back at me and actually winked. I felt odd, and somehow dirty, but I went to bed anyway. He sobered up a bit after that, being nicer, and mom continued drinking. They were always fighting, so I kept to myself.

Now 16, I remember that night well. The night that changed my life.

I sat on the livingroom couch, mom was trashed as usual in her room upstairs. I'd just gotten home from a friend's house, so I was still in a skirt and tank. I didn't hear the door open, but I felt Steve sit down next to me. He had an odd look in his eyes, but I ignored him and watched tv. He scooted closer, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Casual enough, so I let it slide. His hand started rubbing my shoulder then, and I started to feel weird, and made an excuse to go to the kitchen.

I leaned onto the counter, drinking some water when he came into the kitchen too. He came straight towards me, his lips crashing down on mine hard as he shoved his hand under my skirt, under my panties. I gasped when I felt his finger inside me and tried to push him away. I cried, but he grabbed my neck and kept using his fingers on me.

My mom walked in then, screaming in rage as she threw herself at him.

He easily tossed her aside, and I went to help her, but he grabbed me, dragging me out through the livingroom and into the hall towards the stairs. I knocked over a lot, trying to grab onto anything to get away.

Then, mom was there, looking livid. Only, she came at ME and not Steve. We rolled and she was on me, slapping me and calling me names, saying it was all my fault. I pushed her off and ran up the stairs towards my room.

Steve was quick, and he had me on the floor before I got there. His pants were already unzipped, and I could feel his hardness against my inner thighs. I couldn't think of anything, so I punched his nose, and he let go. I ran to the closet, seeing my mom rushing at me. It was small, but I shoved a little table against the doorknob.

The knob turned, and mom's arm reached through, a knife in hand. I screamed then and glued myself to the back wall, and she still reached me with the knife, cutting across my chest a bit. I turned around, trying to hide and screamed at the top of my lungs as the knife suddenly cut across my back several times. The pain came and was gone as mom was suddenly not there.

I don't know how long I stayed in that closet, but when the police came, I was still in shock and couldn't speak. They told me mom was dead, looking like she fell out the window across from the closet in her drunken state. I doubt she fell, because Steve wasn't there. I didn't say a word, just cried as I was in that damn hospital, and cried more when I was in my fosterhome. I didn't cry when they told me they found my father, my apparently real father.

So now here I am, and I'm afraid.

"It's okay Jamie." Sid said, now hugging me. I hadn't realized I was crying until I heard my own sob.

The nurse was gone, and I sat up and threw my arms around Sid. He held me, and I cried and sobbed so hard my head hurt, and my heart hurt. How could my life so easily be flipped over in such short time? It just isn't fair!

I pulled away from Sid, wiping away my tears. "Sorry Sid." I forced out.

He gave me a faint smile, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I'm here whenever you want."

The door opened, and the nurse came with Skip and Jay behind her.

After we were told I could go home, I was carried back to the car, this time by Jay while Skip talked to the nurse about instructions on keeping my stitches clean. I wondered why Jay hadn't carried me before.

My question must've shown on my face because Jay answered. "Didn't occur to me then, but it's on my to do list for next time."

I sniffed, sitting upright in the backseat. Jay sat across from me, and I could feel his stare the entire ride as we dropped off Sid, then stopped at Jay's place. He got out without a word and headed up to his place.

For some reason, I had the feeling that this might be the last time I get to see him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There it was! The reason for Jamie's sudden appearance and Jay's side of the story. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll make the next chapter a bit more ...cheerful. ^_^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**I still don't own, and I still wish, but a girl can always dream! ^_- **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jamie's POV

Two days. It's been two days since I found out, and for two days I've been in my room unless I went to the bathroom. I refused to see anyone, except Sid. He'd come and go through the window, which I found odd since he seemed to be the only one to think of it. Only Jay would ever climb in.

I tossed my half eaten apple at the window angrily and watched it fly out. I pictured it hitting Jay's head, which made me smile, but then I sighed.

Jay hadn't come over at all. I kept expecting it too. He should have at least been here to make fun of me or something, right?

I checked the clock. 6 pm on the dot. The sun was falling oddly slow, but it doesn't matter.

"Jamie?" Skip's voice from the other side of my closed door had my attention. He knocked, then opened the door. "Uh...hey kid." he said hesitantly. He'd made repeated attempts at trying to talk to me, and it ended up in him getting mad......all by himself too since I of course wasn't speaking. You gotta give the guy some credit for trying though.

I looked away from him and searched for something to keep me occupied, suddenly wishing I hadn't thrown my apple at the imaginary Jay in my head.

Skip sat down beside me on the bed. "You been cleanin' that right?" With a heavy sigh, he moved onto the next attempt after I didn't respond. "I got a call.......so first court is this comming Monday."

I whirled around. That had my attention. I glared at Skip, then went to my window with my arms over my chest. "You just gonna let them take me aren't you?"

Skip stood, looking surprised, but he recovered quick. "Why'd ya go and say somethin' like that? I'm goin' cause...... cause I want ya around kid."

I turned to face him. "You want to have this room back to keept all your weed plants and extra boards in again!" I accused, knowing it wasn't true, but I was mad as hell anyway.

He raised his brows at me, then crossed his arms over his chest. I hated that, because somewhere along the way, I recall Shogo making fun of me doing exactly that, same glare and all.

I sighed. Shogo was a good pal too. So was Peggy. They'd been by and I'd refused company. Lame right?

"What's buggin' you?" Skip asked, annoyed now. "There's somthing you're not saying!"

"How would YOU know?" I growled back.

There was a pause, and he sat back down. "Your mother used to bite her lip and make me mad the same way when she was trying to hide something."

Whoa, did Skip Engblom just have a precious moment in his own head? That seemed very off. Huh, I guess the guy really wasn't your average womanizer........he also wasn't your average cool dad either. Sure, he liked to throw bashes at the Zephyr shop, drink, and even sometimes smoke, but he always had that personality. Boy, how can I not miss him when I'm gone?

A hand tugged on my oversized shirt, and I looked down behind me to find Sid at the window so I made room for him to climb through.

He handed a paper bag to me. "Stacy sent you a burger and some fries." he shrugged. "I'll hand it over if you'll share."

I rolled my eyes and accepted the food.

"Why can you be nice to this Maggot and not me or the others?" Skip asked suddenly with a chuckle.

"Sid doesn't bug me. He's got more heart than hormones." I said with a shrug.

"Hey!" Sid said, then frowned. He looked confused. "Wait......is that a good thing?"

I thrust the bag at him and sat down with my burger. "Yep. You're decent." I looked over at Skip. "Can we adopt him?"

Realizing what I'd said, I looked down and took a bite out of my burger. Stupid lack of self control. Why can't I think before speaking?

"Sure." Skip answered. He took a fry from Sid, took a bite, then tossed it at Sid's face. "You're alright, kid. You're really alright."

I sniffed, looking over at them. They were hogging the fries as if they hadn't eaten in years. Men.

Skip met my eyes then. "Not mad then?"

I shrugged. "Guess not, if I don't have to go. I won't." I said, quite stubbornly. "Even if I have to, I won't."

Skip gave a nod. "Don't think I'd let you leave so easy anyway." he said lightly, then gave me a smile.

"I'm gonna go see about Tony's party." Sid suddenly chirped, getting up.

"That little mexican's always throwin' something of the sort." Skip snorted, but he stood up too. "I won't ground ya for going." he told me.

"Old guy said what?" I asked, confused. Shouldn't parents be against partying? I mean, sure, Skip parties too, but I admit he's been trying to be a dad.......

"Go, but I got a couple of rules." he said. He held up each finger as he began to tell me. "No smoking, no drinking, no staying out all night, no getting pregnant, and no calling me to pick up your ass at the local jail."

Okay, that was funny. I cracked a smile. "I'll try not to get too wasted, and I'll try to be home.........before 3."

"1."

"2:50." I smirked.

"1:30."

"Don't make me stay out."

"2:30 and no later." he sighed heavily. He pointed a finger at Sid. "You watch her or else."

Sid gave a salute."Yes sir!"

"I'll be at the shop. Call me there before you take off." Skip said and left me alone.

Sid looked confused. "Your dad is Skip Engblem..........Skip is actually a cool dad.........but I'd still be scared to face him if you get trashed off your ass and get hurt again. Last accident was enough......"

I rolled my eyes and gave him the finger. "You love me anyway."

Sid laughed. "Yeah, I do actually. You know that right?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "Me too, bro."

"You ready to face the world though?" Sid asked tentively.

Now that I had to think about. Was I ready? Hell, a bit of beer will loosen me up anyway, so yeah. Well, I feel like getting out in general.........and I guess I still should talk to Tony. Man, how am I gonna face him? Wait....what about Jay?

"Hey Sid?"

He raised his brows. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Jay?" I asked.

"Not since.......ya know." he shrugged. "Been to his place but he's not there. He should show up at the party though. You know Jay."

My heart gave an odd squeezing sensation, and my eyes went over to the window. "Yeah......"

"I'll be back in an hour or so." Sid said. "Get that cleaned." he added, motioning to my leg. "Maybe you should pack the first aid kit too."

I gave an annoyed sort of snort. "Get out already."

He grinned, then ducked out wordlessly. There was a distinct "ouch" as I heard a familliar thump, signaling he fell into the bushes.

I guess tonight will be like my grand entrance......well, re-entrance into this world. Sighing, I went over to my closet, grabbing my towel and stomping my way to the bathroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sid came back nearly two hours later. He was wearing a button-down long sleeved dark brown shirt with some jeans that made him look like he has an ass. His hair was loose, and he still had a goofy smile, but he looked pretty adorable. Aw, my little Sid is growing up. Wait......last time he dressed up it was because some girl, Thundermonkey, was supposed to show up. Hmmm..........

"Thundermonkey's gonna be there!" Sid grinned. Yep. I was right.

I smiled. "Nice Sid, maybe you can have a nice time with her."

"She's soooo hot." Sid said with a dreamy look on his face.

With a nod, I adjusted my lowrise black jeans before grabbing my hoodie and throwing it on over my plain red tank top. I had no intentions of dressing up for anyone. Maybe it would be better if I didn't make my presence too known.

I called Skip like he had told me to before we took off. Stacy was waiting outside leaning against his car. Alone.

He met my gaze, and I smiled weakly before approaching him. "Hey Stace." I said quietly.

"Hey." he said, then he reached out and brought me into a hug. It meant more to me than anything. He was a true friend after all. He didn't ask questions, just welcomed me back. Releasing me, he sighed and then smiled down at me. "Come on."

I sat up front with him. "Is Kathy just waiting for you?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said. "I hear there's gonna be cake. Actual cake."

I gave a laugh. "Yeah right. Tony, parties, and cake don't mix."

Stacy shrugged. "I know how you feel. I mean, cake at an Alva bash is unheard of."

"You guys are making me hungry!" Sid whined from the back seat. "And there IS cake! I saw it!"

"You smoke too much." I said with a roll of my eyes. "It's so far into your brain that you're hallucinating."

Sid pouted then gave a laugh. "Maybe." He pointed out the window. "Look we're here!" he said like a kid and hopped out as Stacy was parking his car.

"Wow. No more candy for him." I said as I climbed out and watched Sid practically sprinted his way up the steps and get lost in the house.

"He's just happy to see Thundermonkey." Stacy chuckled, stuffing his hands into his back pockets, his signature move that showed he was one of three things. Content, nervous, or contemplative. He was obviously pretty content right now though, judging from the smile on his face.

"You think they'll forgive me for blowing them off?" I asked him.

"Yeah. They'll give you crap, but they'll come around." he assured me. "Shall we?"

I sniffed, stuffing my hands into my hoodie pockets and we both walked up towards the house. It was crowded, but i felt familliar in the little time I'd been here.

"Look who's back!" Shogo's voice was easy to recognize as he bounced over, his long hair falling into his eyes and I could see he was already buzzing a bit. He grinned. "What's up?!" he greeted, and it was a relief that he didn't seem to have any hard feelings about me locking myself away.

"Hey man, good seeing you too." I greeted back.

"Lemme get you something to drink!" he said, looking around. "The party's starting! Jamie's here!"

I was taken aback at his sudden announcement, and more when most of the crowd started quieting down until it became completely silent and everyone was watching me.

"Hi." I said meekly to everyone.

"Jamie!" Tony's voice seemed so loud even with the music. He made his way through the crowd until he was standing face to face with me. His smile was genuine, but I saw that expression in his eyes. The one that makes you feel all guilty and even makes most girls melt. Damn him for being good looking....

I gave him a smile in return, and he suddenly brought me to him and squeezed me tight, kissing my hair before releasing me from the hug but keeping one arm draped over my shoulders as he raised his free hand. "Bring the cake to the partygirl!"

Sid and Peggy came through the crowd, followed by Kathy and Thundermonkey.

The cake wasn't huge, but it looked good. Chocolate frosting all over with sprinkles and "Welcome back" scribbled over it.

The emotions came unexpectedly for me. This was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. I thought they'd all be mad, but seeing Sid's smile exchange with Tony made me know he'd put my situation in lamen terms for them to understand.......and they did. And they care.

I felt a tear comming and wiped at it. "You guys! You shouldn't have done this!"

"Why not?" Tony asked. "We missed you, even if it was a couple of days.......and we wanted to make you feel better."

"You wanted an excuse to throw another party too." Peggy and Kathy put in.

Tony shrugged, grinning. "So? A party's a party! Let's celebrate!"

Shogo showed up, handing me a beer, which I took without question and began to chug it like water. It was wrong, but I wanted to get trashed. I wanted to forget, even if for a minute........I want to be in a daze and just chill with some cake and beer.....and forget how much I'd miss them all if I had to leave. Forget that I really wanted to see Jay right now, no matter how much he would irritate me.

Eventually, I was sitting on the sofa with a fork in my hand and a beer in the other. Sid and Thundermonkey were with me, and I found why Sid liked her so much. She was pretty cool.

Sid helped me dig into the cake......which was strawberry and I felt like I was in heaven. Okay, so the beer's kicking in along with the weed. I didn't smoke, but there was a lot of smoke filling the hallway and it smelled damn familliar, and I was contact high since I'd been roaming the hallway waiting for my turn to use the toilet.

"Having fun?"

I looked up, and Tony smiled lightly down at me. The weirdest thing happened then. He held out his hand and I let him pull me up and lead me to the backyard where there were less people. I felt wobbly already, but snagged another beer that was left unopened on the kitchen table as we passed by.

Tony led me to sit under the tree in the yard. We sat in silence. For once, a comfortable silence.

I saw a girl talking to Kathy, sending me an odd look that I shrugged off while Kathy shook her head at the girl.

"I need another one." I said, giving a small burp. "Scusemeh."

Tony raised a brow, then chuckled. "You've had enough."

I rolled my eyes. "I want another one." I got up, heading back to the house in a sort of stumbling daze.

Tony caught up easily, holding me up. "Okay, wait here. Don't..........stay out of trouble for at least five minutes."

I gave him the finger but smiled as he pretended to pocket it and took off into the house.

I looked back at the tree, and it seemed far away suddenly, but I somehow got over there and sprawled onto the grass. The stars were pretty bright tonight, and I sighed again and closed my eyes.

"I got us a few." Tony said, and I knew he was sitting down.

When I opened my eyes, I laughed. He'd brought one of the coolers outside. I found it nice but still funny, and lazy of him.

Either way, I opened the lid and grabbed another beer. "If I pisssss off, leave meh." I said and chugged it down, again like water.

"I'm not leaving you chica." Tony said rolling his eyes. "Don't ever think that."

I shrugged, reaching for another one. I struggled with the can before getting it open. "Ha!" I said with triumph. "Miiiine now." I sighed and began to drink it. I could see in a sort of blur, but I was aware of everything for some reason. I'm not a dumb drunk. I'm a paranoid one. Always watching my own back.

"Tony!" someone yelled. A girl's voice, and I looked over at him.

He watched me for a minute, looking unsure. Then, he got up. "Don't go anywhere please? I'll be back."

I rolled my eyes and looked down. There were about 9 empty cans at my feet, and I was chugging down another one. I don't know how many I had while inside, but I'm sure it was a lot more than 10. Ha.

I tossed the now empty 10th can down and reched into the cooler for another one.....then squinted my eyes at the house.

A blond guy was standing there, and he looked like Jay, but I knew it wasn't him. He was talking to some girl and acting all cool......the way Jay would.

I frowned and went back to my beer. "Damn.....open up!" I grumbled. "Oooopinup!"

I gave up, tossing it aside. The night air was starting to feel chilly, but I lay back down anyway. The stars were there still, looking pretty and shiny. I was jealous. I want to be pretty and shiny. Crap.....beer talking. Ugh. Slowly I rolled onto my side, leaning my head onto my right hand and absently picking at the grass.

Someone was with me now, snaking an arm around my waist.

I rolled away and kicked out in a panic reflex.

Tony grabbed his groin and had a pained look on his face. "That hurt chica! A simple no would've been nice!"

I sat up straight. "S-sorry."

He shook his head and sat down, still rubbing his groin. "It's fine."

"I'm gone." I sighed.

"I can tell." he smirked. "Wanna go home?"

I shook my head. "Lemme lone." I managed.

"I can't do that." he told me. "Come inside and I'll let you rest a bit while I find Stacy to take you home."

"I'm waiting." I said. I sniffed a bit and hugged myself. "Here."

"Promise not to move?"

I shook my head, but he got up and left anyway. Hell, I can barely stand so where would I go? Wobble my way down to my house, falling on everyone's lawn on the way. Hey, I've done it. In truth though, I've never felt this vulnerable before. Emotionally. I leaned against the tree, feeling the tears come. I pulled my hood over my head and closed my eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jay POV

I came only because I knew there would booze. I need some of that. Oh, and Sid promised to bug til the end of time if I didn't show.

I'd been at the beach, taking my anger out on the waves. I didn't go home. I slept at the pier, watching the water, the stars. Thinking a lot too. That's dangerous and new to me. I don't like thinking much. Sid found me. How? I don't know. He's always been the one to know where to look though. Not even the others found me. Then again, I'd duck out when I saw them, especially Kathy. She'd come out, called my name, but I didn't feel like being nagged at or whatever it was she wanted.

I feel pissed. Jamie might be leaving, and who would be there for her? I admit, the girl is too accident prone for her own good.

Sighing, I down my fifth beer and headed to the backyard. I saw Jamie arrive, but I couldn't find it in me to go and face her. I'm Jay Adams. I'm not very sentimental........but at the beach I know I felt something for her. Not like how it happened with Kathy, or any other girl. I really _felt_ something. Is that scary? Hell yes. She was supposed to be a girl to annoy, a girl to maybe bang, a friend too. Jay Adams has no love for any woman besides my mom. I'm not a mama's boy, but she deserves better than what she's got. I love mom.

I see Tony comming inside, and he's talking to some chick. He doesn't see me, so I don't make myself known to him either and slip outside.

People are everywhere, but fewer are out here, so I look around to find a chair. I'm not feeling myself, even with a wild party going on around me. I'm totally losing it.

I down the last of my beer and toss it aside. I need another one. I've only had 5. 5! I can't even concentrate on drinking!

My eyes fall onto a cooler off in the distance by the tree. Then immediately I see her.

Jamie's struggling with a can and tosses it, making me crack a smirk.

She looks mad, but then I see something. She's trying to hide, curling into herself, and I can tell from here that she's crying.

That's all it took. I'm walking over to her, watching her let the tears come out. Her expression isn't sad, or angry, just calm, but her jaw is clenched, eyes closed.

I sit down beside her and wordlessly pull her against me. I'm losing it. This girl is making me, and breaking me.

She takes in a deep breath without opening her eyes, and I could tell she's already drunk from the smell, and her somewhat slow actions. I've seen her worse.

"Jay....." she whispers, burying her face into my chest and holding onto me as if for dear life. Her silent tears slowed, then stopped after a few minutes. "Jay.....my Jay.....Jay...."

That's it. That's all it took for me. I'm hers forever.

"Jammy...." I said slowly.

A small smile crossed her face, but her eyes remained closed. "Jay's gonnnnnna bite youse Tonnny." she slurred.

I felt myself stiffen. She's asleep. Talking in her sleep.

The urge to pull out a camera and take pictures surfaced, but seeing her again, hearing the way she just called me hers had me holding her tighter but gently. I'm so fucked. I'm so hers. I'm so insane. I'm so Skip's son-in-law. I'm hers. I'm won't let her go.

"She okay?"

I looked up and saw Stacy and Tony there.

"I'd better get her home." Stacy said.

"She pass out?" Tony asked.

I shifted a bit. "Yeah." I answered. I didn't care that Tony was giving me a funny look. I get to be the one whose arms she didn't refuse.

Jamie shifted a bit, seeming to sniff me before another small smile came over her face. "Jayboy....I missss your smell." she whispered.

Ha. I'm gonna sleep well tonight. She's dreaming of me. Me me me me me! Take that Alva!

"What'd you do? Bask in beer?" Tony smirked. "We all know she misses beer the most!"

"I'm just full of beer and love." I shrugged. "Stacy, don't just stand there. Get her."

Stacy was quick to lean down and lift her before Tony did, which I mentally thanked him for. As soon as I was up, I took her from his arms. "Let's get outta here."

"Here man, you're gonna drop her." Tony said, reaching out to help with Jamie.

I shifted her weight a bit, pulling away from him. "I got her."

He rolled his eyes and started shoving people out of our way as we went through the house and to Stacy's car.

It wasn't hard to get her home. Stacy found her keys in her pocket and he helped me get her inside.

I lay her onto her bed just as Skip showed in the doorway.

His hair looked messed up......and I smirked. "Wild sex or just rude sleeper?" I snickered.

He crossed his arms over his chest, reminding me of Jamie, and Stacy rolled his eyes at me.

"Sorry it's late Skip." he aplogized in the polite Stacy style of his.

Skip scratched his head, turned around and started walking out. We were right behind him, Stacy closing her bedroom door. Then, there was a thump, and my foot caught on something, and I heard my own body thump onto the floor, then I knew Stacy was next as I heard him gasp and land on me.

"Get of me grommits!" Skip growled.

We rolled over and the hall light was switched on. Skip was rubbing his toe, cursing.

I laughed and Stacy just looked embarrassed.

"Get out." Skip growled. "Some people need beauty rest."

"You can't get any uglier or prettier." I smirked and ran by as he reached out, trying to swat me but missed.

"Bye." Stacy said and was right behind me.

He got to his car, and I felt like I'd just joined the mile high club. I was grinning like an idiot.

"You look happy." Stacy observed.

I gave him the finger. After a moment, I sighed. "Yeah........"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah I know, finally I updated LoL **


	9. Chapter 9

**I still don't own, and I still wish, but a girl can always dream! ^_- **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jamie's POV

Oh man....someone close those curtains! Too much light! And shut that damn cat up!

I rolled over and pulled the covers over myself. Wait.....covers? What the hell?!

Opening my eyes, I felt relief when I saw the familliar surroundings of my own bedroom, and then frowned when I felt that annoying familliar throbbing sensation in my head. Damn hangovers.........At least it doesn't hurt like hell. How much did I drink last night? Hmm.....oh well I made it home.

I tossed off the covers and slowly sat up, rubbing my temple and glaring at the window. Hadn't I closed it before leaving? Did I climb in last night? Nah, that's stupid. Skip gave me permission to take off........so no reason to climb in. Still, I probably did. Old habits die hard.

Suddenly,a head popped in and startled me so much I gave a yelp and fell off the bed.

"Uuhhhhh....." I moaned, rubbing my head more. Hangover plus surprise fall don't mix.....too much pain!

"You okay? I'm so sorry!" Sid's panicky voice had me rolling my eyes while he helped me into a sitting position.

He smiled. "I see you made it in one piece." he said cheerily. How can anyone be this cheerful at this hour? What time is it anyway?

"I guesso........." I shrugged. "I need a painkiller. My head's a hellhole for me right now."

Sid chuckled. "Well, you DID get pretty smashed. Nothing crazy happened but you ate almost the entire cake."

"I remember you helping me." I said stubbornly.

"I tried, but you were a lot hungrier than I thought, and you were grinning while shoveling it into your mouth until Tony came and got you." he shrugged. "I got to eat what you didn't get to."

"Ooooh." I said. "Sorry Sid. I'm a hungry drunk I guess."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah like that surprises me! I've seen you attack three large pizzas by yourself IN and OUT of a drunken state!"

I flipped him off, but laughed a bit. Then I stiffened. "Wait.......Tony got me? How so?"

With a simple shrug, the goofy brunette leaned against the bed. "Uh, he came over and you left with him somewhere. I think Kathy mentioned you were passing the beer down like water in the backyard."

"Ah.......that sounds like me." I admitted. So nothing happened between us? That seemed kinda obvious but still, knowing Tony he at least had to have tried. "Tony and I didn't do anything right?"

"Besides hump like wild rabits for all to see? No." he smirked.

I gasped, horrorstruck. I felt the heat rise in my entire body.

Sid let out a guffaw of laughter. "I was joking! I swear!"

Joke? Oh I'm gonna give him one! Take that Sid! I was pouncing onto him in a heartbeat and beating him with a pillow. "I'm gonna make sure no one finds the body!" I growled while attempting to smother his face with the pillow.

He looked panicked. "I was joking! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

I lifted the pillow high and then gave him a hard swat to the head and started laughing.

He looked confused for a moment. Then, he looked relieved and rolled his eyes. "You're evil..."

I shrugged. "You love me anyway." I rolled off him and wobbled over to the closet. "I need a shower, painkillers, and I need to talk to Tony OUT of a drunken state."

"Why?" Sid asked.

"I need a shower for the smell, duh! And I have a hangover......" I started.

Sid waved a hand. "No, I mean why do you need to talk to Tony?"

"Oh." I said. "I don't think I ever really even thanked him for saving my ass from getting run over like a pancake. And yeah........I want to set the boundary line because........I just have to."

"Right." he said, looking towards the window.

I stripped off my shirt, not caring that Sid was there. I think he's the only I feel okay with seeing shirtless or just in a towel because even though he's a guy, he's not all hormonal. He's like an annoying but fun and understanding brother so he doesn't see me like that. If he does, he's too nice or mature to be a dog.

I grabbed a towel and tossed off my jeans, leaving myself in my bra and panties so I wrapped the towel around myself, and I noticed Sid was eyeing the window still.

"You okay?"

He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and gave a smile. "Huh? Yeah. Go do your thing. I'm gonna go see about a pizza."

"Oooookay?" I said unsurely, but shrugged it off. I watched him leap out the window again and proceeded to do my usual morning duties.....although I doubt it's still morning now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jay POV

I woke up in a lazy daze. Everything was still dark inside, but I could see light comming in through the cracks of the livingroom curtains. Yep, I finally came home, and I didn't even bother to go to my own room. I'd sprawled myself across the couch. Nothing could spoil my good mood. Fresh in my mind was Jamie, her smile and the way she'd called me hers. Sure, it was a dream but if she dreamed of me then maybe in reality she didn't hate me the way she made me think sometimes. I guess I know where she's comming from though. I DO tend to purposely get on peoples nerves. Ha. It's part of my nature, so what?

"Jay baby you're home!" I heard my mom say, and she was kneeling beside me, her hands on my face with concern in her blue eyes. "You okay baby?"

I sat up and stretched. "I'm okay mom." I smiled lightly at her. "Just been at the beach. Sorry for not telling."

She smiled. Aw, this is why I love her so much. She knows not to pry because she trusts me and understands my need for alone time. She's patient with me, and loves me no matter what mess I get into. Moms are great. Well, mine is at least.

"There's pizza in the fridge, or I can make you some eggs." she offered.

I shrugged. "Pizza sounds fine." I got up and she was with me in the kitchen while I raided the fridge for the pizza.

"You feeling okay though?" she asked. She was drinking some water and sitting with me at the table. Guess moms know their kids well.

I avoided her eyes, looking down at my pizza and taking another bite. "Yeah. But I think I'm gonna bring the gang over for a while. I need some downtime." My excuse for inviting Jamie over for mom to finally meet. Not that I care if they get along, because I know they probably will, but I just feel better knowing that Jamie's an okay girl to hang around with us. I don't trust many people with mom, but I'm okay with Sid and Peggy and now Jamie.

There was a knock on the door. "Jayboy?"

I smirked. "Door's open!"

Peggy came in, a relieved smile on her face. "Hey." she greeted us both.

"Hey Peggy!" mom grinned. "Take a seat girl."

She did. "Thanks." She paused, and I knew she had something on her mind. Jayboy, why've you been avoiding everyone? I've been worried."

"Oh, not just me?" mom said, looking at me.

"I've been busy." I shrugged.

"With?" Peggy pressed.

"Thinking."

Peggy raised her brows. "About Jamie?"

"Who's Jamie?" mom asked, a new spark in her eyes. Women huh?

"A girl mom." I shrugged.

"He likes her and won't admit it." Peggy informed.

"Far out!" mom said, leaning toward Peggy. "My boy finally found a girl huh? What's she like?"

"Just like him, only a girl." Peggy smiled knowingly. "They're at each others throats one minute, and then they can get along."

Mom was taking in every word Peggy was saying, and I stuffed my face with pizza, wondering if I should speak or let them gossip like.....well like the women they are.

"Well, my boy hasn't exactly been the ladies man lately." mom said slowly, then giggled like a schoolgirl. "What was the name of your last girl here? Sheila right? She was so adorable but........"

"Mom she wasn't my girlfriend, just a weirdo cow with a crush on me." I cut in. "And I was trying to be nice." Sure I was, I needed a lay and the chick liked me so it was easy. Not that I'd tell mom that.

"Oh but it was so cute how she'd look at you." mom cooed.

Peggy giggled now, and I shot her a glare which only made her burst into flat out laughter.

"I remember her." she said between laughs. "She had a crush on you since gradeschool!"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have to laugh at me so much?"

"Do you have to deny yourself so much?" Peggy pointed out. "Face it, you like Jamie."

I sighed, rubbing my temple. "Will it shut you up if I said I do?"

Both women nodded.

"Mom...." I whined.

"Aw baby, it's natural." she shrugged, smiling like she knew some big secret.

"Look, we're going to hang out at the diner right now." Peggy said. "So get your shit and let's go."

I growled but got up and walked out. "Bye mom."

"Have fun babies!" she called out to us.

Peggy grinned the whole way, but it didn't bug me as much.

"What's your deal?" she asked when we were outside the diner. "You're so into your own world lately."

I shrugged. "I don't know." Honestly, I'm not too sure. Besides Jamie, I don't really remember what my other worries were. I wonder if she'll be here........

We entered and Shogo and Sid were already there with Stacy. I let Peggy slide into the booth first before sliding in next.

"Nice to let yourself be seen bro." Shogo smirked at me.

"Nice to see you're still a bitchass." I said with my own smirk. "When you gonna hack off that mop?"

Shogo put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Oh, you told me you loved it like you love me! The deception!"

I chuckled as the waitress showed up.

She looked kinda young, and pretty I admit. She smiled at me. "Hey there. Can I get you something?"

"Yeah, coke." I said, looking away immediately. Usually I'd ask for a number or panties or just be a prick but even with Peggy and mom being weird I was still in a good mood...........and not in a dirty way.

"Um, you can get ME your number." said Tony as he and Jamie showed up together. I felt a sudden urge to slap him, but he was hitting on the waitress and not Jamie. Fine by me. Wait......why are they together?

The waitress looked Tony up and down before smiling slyly. "How about a coke?" she asked him.

He grinned. "That too chica." he said, patting her ass as she walked away, making the girl blush but giggle.

Jamie sat down beside me wordlessly. She looked like she'd just rolled out of bed.....sort of. She smelled clean, and her hair was damp and held up into a sloppy bun at the nape of her neck. She wore a long sleeved plain white shirt with some faded shorts and some sandals. She looked nice in my eyes either way.

Tony grabbed a chair and sat at the edge, his grin wider than it is when he's had a lay. "I found the perfect pool to drop by!"

That had my attention. "Dude, whose mom did you screw this time?" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes but still grinned. "Jenna's but that's not the point! I got us the free pool."

"That sounds like a plan." Sid said, drinking some of his soda.

The waitress came back, putting down my coke and Tony's down in front of us. "Here ya go boys! Anything else?"

"How about two more drinks for them?" I said, motioning to Peggy and Jamie.

The girl paused, but gave a curt nod and took off. Attitude check, seriously.

There was a funny sound from Jamie's stomache, and I raised my brows at her. "You hungry?"

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"I'm surprised you're not as big as a house the way you can pack it in." I couldn't help but say that. Hey, it's true.

She glared at me, then gave a smirk. "Yeah well don't be jealous I have a good metabolism and you got a gut."

"Oooooh that hurt." Peggy snickered. She knew how sensitive I actually was about my belly......yes I have an issue about that.

"It's not my fault you're freakishly skinny." I said back, then added "Miss Toothpick Jammy."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Midget."

"Green giant." I smirked.

"Buddha."

"Chicken legs."

She slared at me. She hated it whenever we pointed out anything about her body really.......especially the legs. Don't get me wrong, I love those legs of hers...........but I love picking on her too. A girl with a backbone like my own. Oh yeah, I'm in love.

"Cat got your tongue?" I said with a smirk.

"Bite me Jay." was her simple response with a shrug. She turned away and started talking to Peggy.

"Hey guys!"

I didn't even bother to look up and say hello to Kathy. She just wasn't my cup of tea anymore.

Stacy Shogo moved so Stacy could get up.

"So....." Stacy said slowly. "When are we going to the pool?"

"How about now?" Tony said, jiggling some keys in front of us with a ridiculously large grin. Trust T.A. to get keys.

I smirked and got up in a heartbeat. "Let's do this!"

"What's so incredible about skating so much?" Jamie asked. What?!

We all paused and stared at her. I know she's not much for skating, and she knows we love it.....but seriously does she have to question it and expect a real answer?!

I rolled my eyes, reaching out and pulling her with me to the exit. "Follow me Jammy! We're taking you to the pool!"

We all piled into Stacy's car. Kathy and Jamie sat up front with Stacy. Peggy, T.A., and myself took the backseat and Sid and Shogo took up the so called "trunk space."

I sat right behind Jamie and leaned forward a bit. Her window was down so I secetly enjoyed the way her scent was being blown into my face. If this is a sin......then I don't wanna go to church. I wonder if she realized how crazy she makes me feel. I wonder if she remembers how she dreamt of me last night. I hope so. I want her to tell me......and so help me I will be hers anyway even if she refuses me. I'm stuck.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sid POV

I can't stop thinking of Jamie. I don't want her to go. Of all the people here, she's been the best. No offense to the guys, and especially Peggy but Jamie's practically family for me.

I look over and see Jay with his eyes closed while leaning forward. Ha. He thinks he's so slick. I know that move. He's sniffing her like a love-sick puppy. I know this since I've done it on ocasion. Looks like he's got it pretty bad though. For his sake mostly, I hope Skip wins this trial thing. Jay's been oddly mellow since her arrival. Hell, it doesn't take a genius to see how much he likes her..........but it takes a good observer like me to see that he's in love with the girl.

With a chuckle, I turn back to Shogo and see him playing air-guitar to the music on the radio. Jay's right. He's got a mop top.........well not really, but he's got a lot of hair. Longer than Stacy's even. Damn!

I let out a low moan and place my han over my ear. This is getting worse, and I was at the doctor's a couple days ago. Not looking good. Apparently I got some weird cyst thing........no, a tumor. They can't tell me if it's cancerous just yet. I gotta have this surgery done......I don't know about telling the guys. I wanna be a normal kid. Still, I feel kinda bummed. I know I should tell Jamie, but she's got a lot on her mind already. I just hope I'll make it with her through all the court dates......and get to see her be happy.

Damn. I'm talking like I'm dying already. Face it. I probably am. I hope not. Well, I guess that's too much to ask for right now. Let me get my hands on a bowl to smoke then. Yeah, that's a better wish right now.

We pull over in a nice area, and I realize we're at our pool destination.

Ignoring the weird heavy and painful feeling in my ear, I jump out of the back and run behind everyone else.

"Come on Sid!" Jamie smiles at me. She waits for me, and we're both the last ones to get into the house.

"This is nice." I say with a whistle.

"Yeah.......don't break anything." she said, looking pointedly at Jay and Tony.

Jay shrugged and ran into the backyard and Tony gave his famous smirk before disappearing too.

"Come on, let's shred it!' Shogo said with enthusiasm.

Peggy and Kathy walked out behind him, and Jamie took my hand and led me out. She's such a nice person when you get on her good side.

"It hurts doesn't it?" she asked me. "Don't lie Sid. I saw you in the mirrow."

I shrugged. "No big. It happens." NO way was I ready to tell her now.

"RAWRRRRRR!" Jay suddenly leaped at us, making a wacky face. Very Jay-like.

Jamie gasped and jumped. "You asshole!" she growled and smacked his shoulder since he was already starting to move away and couldn't reach anything else.

I laughed at that and earned myself a glare from her.

She softened though and rolled her eyes, pulling me with her to go have a seat.

Tony and Stacy were in the pool. Jay was shredding it already with Shogo and Peggy cheering him on. Hell even Kathy was cheering him on.

He rolled by us and gave us another wacky face and Jamie gave him the finger. I love these guys.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jamie POV

I feel better knowing that Tony finally gets the major hint. It was hard getting him to sit down and let me speak my mind. The guy's as energetic as a reindeer for crying out loud. Either way, I told him we were just friends and when he tried to make another move.......I told him I like someone already. I'm pretty sure that hurt him......mostly his pride I bet. He took it better than I thought. After a while though, he made it a point that he didn't care who the guy was. He'd still be my friend and he'd still give a goof fight for me. The boy never gives up, but at least he knows where I stand on this.

At the diner, I saw Jay. My heart fluttered but of course I ignored it. I had to. I mean, he disappears the same way I did and...........I didn't see him last night at the party. I thought maybe he felt what I did when we were alone at the beach. Guess I was wrong.

He was already being his usual jerky self anyway, so it wasn't hard for me to be mad at him. Then again, when he pulled me up and led me outside I felt that little jolt again. His hand in mine felt so right. Ugh! I shouldn't like him. He's so insensitive and obnoxious and rude.............

I'm watching the guys skate the pool. Jay's standing off to the side while Stacy's taking his turn. I want to go over there and just hold him....for him to hold me. That's stupid right? Jay Adams, manwhore like Tony Alva, actually hold a girl with actual sentiments. That's hilarious.

He turns his head towards me, and our eyes are locked now. Oops. I guess he sensed me staring. Can't help it.

He doesn't smirk, make a face, or turn away. Nope. His eyes are on mine and I swear I feel that same intensity again. Is that possible? I hope it is. Then again, with the possibility of me leaving.............life is shit.

I glare at him now, seeing a surprised look on his face when I do so. I can't fall in love. Damn, it's too late. I'm in love. In love and with none other than stupid Jay Adams.

Looking away, I see Sid making a familliar face. He's hiding his pains, but it's not working like it used to. He's hiding something. I can easily sense it, but I won't push it. Still, little Sid worries me.

He looks over at me and grins. "Wanna try?"

I shake my head. "Accident prone, remember?" I remind him, pointing to myself which makes him laugh and nod.

After a good while, Kathy and I got kinda bored so I suggested we leave the guys and just start walking.

Surprisingly, Kathy's okay with that.

"Let's go." she says and we get up.

"Where you going?" Tony asks.

"We're bored. And I'm hungry." I state. I didn't eat yet today, just some coke.

"Hey let's go to my place!" Jay pipes up. "Mom said she's bringing home tamales."

"We're not raiding your mom's food." I said sternly.

"Come on, we can make something or stop by somewhere." Peggy suggested. I could swear she gave Jay a wink. Hm.

"Fine." Kathy agrees. "How about chinese?"

My eyes widen. "I haven't had that in a long time! I'm so in!" As if on cue, my stomache growls.....louder than earlier.

"Yeah, your stomache agrees." Sid grinned, playfully poking at it.

I swat his hand away. "What are we waiting for? Let's get some grub!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It's a shorter chapter I know sorry! I'm already working on the next one so expect a longer chapter soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanna own......but I can't. Oh well I'll live LOL **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jay POV

"Chinese!" Tony said enthusiastically when we pulled over in front of my house.

"We'll order." I said with a shrug and was first to head upstairs, Peggy on my heels.

I looked around, frowning a bit. The place looked cleaner than usual. Where's mom at though?

"Wow...." Peggy said, as surprised as I was. "Philaine's in a really good mood isn't she?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom?" I called out, walking towards the bedroom.

She was there, bent over and picking up dirty clothes off the floor. The room looked different. I noticed several things. We actually had nice dark blue carpet, and mom's bed was now supported with a new nice wooden bedframe. Let's not forget, she looks truly happy right now.

"Hi babies!" she grinned at us. "I'm just cleaning up the place a bit."

"It looks great mom." I tell her, giving her a smile. "Uh, the guys are here. We're just gonna hang out."

"Of course!You want me to order some pizza?" she said, walking towards the livingroom.

Everyone was standing around by the door, apparently surprised too. Well, Jamie looked confused, but she didn't say anything.

"Hi guys!" mom greeted them all. Her eyes landed on Jamie, and I got nervous because there was immediate recognition even though she had no idea what Jamie looked like. Guess it was obvious though.

"Mom, this is Jammy." I introduced, then shook my head. "Jamie, I mean. Jammy, this is my mom."

"Look at that face!" mom grinned, cupping Jamie's face between her hands. "You're gorgeous!"

Jamie actually smiled, and I felt relieved. "Uh, thanks. It's nice to meet you." she said politely.

"I'm Philaine, but you can call me 'mom' if you want. Either one. Everyone does." mom grinned. "It's so nice to meet you! Have a seat, make yourself at home sweetie."

Jamie took a seat on the sofa beside Sid and I looked at mom as she turned to me, giving me a thumbs up and a wink when Jamie wasn't looking. How embarrassing!

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I managed to get out and walked into the kitchen.

"What's up baby?" she asked me once we were alone in the kitchen, which looked about half clean. Like she's started and probably got sidetracked.

"Not that I'm happy for you but.......why exactly the change?" I asked. "I mean, you're really happy and you're actually cleaning."

Mom nodded. "Well I was thinking that maybe it's time to start a better life. I got a new job. There's a new diner, so I'll be waitressing. I'll be paid the same as at the factory, but the tips are worth it. Besides, being cooped up in that little place was making me too.......impossible to live with. I'm really gonna try this time. I promise."

I was quiet, registering what she'd just told me. She's got a new job, and she looks happier, even compared to earlier today. That's a huge difference. "If it makes you happy mom. You know.........I love you."

She grinned, hugging me. "I love you too Jay. Things are finally gonna start looking up for us, wait and see!"

"We still gonna get that Chinese?" Sid asked, poking his head in.

Mom and I laughed. He was funny even at moments like this.

"I'll order it. You go and have fun. I've still got some cleaning to do anyway." mom told me. "By the way, Jamie's a beautiful girl. She seems sweet too. Behave yourself with this one okay?"

I was surprised. Did she really know about the other half of myself that I tried to hide from her? I guess moms really do know their kids more than we think.

"Sure mom." I smiled and went to join the others in the livingroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie POV

Philaine seemed nice. I was finding it a bit hard to believe she was Jay's mom. Then again, she's absolutely stunning........so I can see where he gets his looks from.

I sat down when she told me to and Sid said something about ninjas. I nodded, and looked back at Philaine who was giving Jay a thumbs up. Of course, only my eyes were looking since my face was turned towards Sid. I didn't want to seem like I was too eager or anything. Why is she giving him a thumbs up?

"So this is our other chill spot." Tony said, catching my attention as he took a seat on the other side of me. "It's a nice place, and Jay's mom is sweet.........."

It didn't take a genius to catch the "hidden" double meaning to that, but I chose to ignore it.

"I wouldn't mind having my own pad like this. It's awsome." I said, admiring the dark blue carpeting.

I saw Jay and his mom go into the kitchen and briefly wondered why before Tony caught my attention once more.

"You know, we'll kidnap you if we have to." he said seriously. "No way you can go back to your stepdad. Fuck that puto."

I smiled. "Let's hope Skip meets the requirements......cause I don't wanna go either."

Jay came back, sitting on the floor directly in front of me, beside Peggy and Shogo. "Mom's ordering our food. Let's see what's on tv."

"Who's got the remote?" Tony asked, looking around.

I bit my bottom lip. I saw Sid hiding it under his right leg, and he winked at me. It was funny.

"Don't tell me we gotta get a new remote....." Jay sighed, looking agitated as he got back up and looked around.

"Hey Jay, can I use your bathroom?" I asked him.

"Yeah, come on." he said, disappearing into the little hallway.

I followed him, thinking there would be one door since the apartment looked kinda small. There were two to the right. Philaine's room was visible from the livingroom. I was surprised but smiled.

"Thanks." I said and reached for the door handle on the right.

"That's my room." Jay smirked and opened the door on the left. "This is the bathroom."

"Ahhh I knew that." I said with my own smirk. "Thanks anyway." I said and brushed past him.

"Hey Jammy...." he said, grabbing my right hand gently.

I looked over at him. "What's up?"

His eyes bore into mine. He looked thoughtful. "Did you have fun at the party last night?" he finally asked.

"Yeah." I said, then smiled as an afterthought. "There was cake."

His expression didn't change, but there was a flicker of some emotion in his eyes just then. He let go, nodded, and then left me there.

With a sigh, I went into the bathroom. Why would he ask me about the party? He didn't even show! At least, I didn't see him. No, he couldn't have been there because he would've found his way over to me just to make me mad again. Stupid Jay..........Oh how I love my stupid Jay. Dammit!

I looked in the mirror after drying my hands off and frowned. I thought back to last night. I'd been drinking.....Sid and I shared cake. I vaguely remember Tony and myself outside with an ice chest. I thought harder.....trying to see if I saw Jay at all. None. All I recalled was a small dream of him. A dream of the day we were together on the beach. Of course, being a dream, everyone else was there and Tony was being all goofy and Jay bit him. Weird dream, but it seemed so typical of the guys that it felt so real. More real when I could smell my Jay so clearly.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I opened the door and bumped right into Stacy.

"Sorry about that." he smiled down at me.

"No problem. It's all yours." I said, waving absentmindedly behind me. I paused. "Hey Stacy?"

He looked back at me. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering......." Should I ask? I don't think Stacy will wonder too much. Hmmm. "Did Jay show up at the party last night?"

Stacy looked thoughtful for a second, then a bit confused, then he nodded. "Yeah, he was there."

Ouch. That hurts. He showed but he didn't bother to even try to make me miserable, or make me smile. I wonder if he even cares at all.....Nah. I'm just another girl to him. Well, at least I have his attention sometimes....damn I should get over it.

"Oh. Ok." I said to Stacy and walked down the hall to join the others again. There was a pain in my chest right now, but I ignored it. Wish I didn't feel like this. Oh well, life goes on right? I wish. Love is forever isn't it? Damn.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Jay POV The Day Before Court

"Jay?"

I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to talk right now. Just wanting to feel the sun against my skin. I crashed here by the waves last night. I don't know what to say, think, or really do.

Tomorrow, Jamie goes to court with Skip. She hadn't spoken to me since three days ago at my house. I've even called her "chicken legs" and she's only glared before looking away. There's something wrong, I can feel it. She's mad at me......and I'm not sure why. I could peg it to a million things but I still wanna know. I mean she gets over it quick but this time its just not normal.

Then, there's the fact that she apparently has no idea that I was the one to carry her off to bed, and she'd even opened her eyes and smiled at me before passing out again. Well she's excused of course since we all know she was too piss drunk. But those things she'd said still haunted me. No....taunted is more like it.

"Jay man, wake up."

I crack one eye open, seeing Sid's face hovering over me. "What?"

He grinned, then flopped down beside me. "Glad to see you're up!"

Sighing, I closed my eye again. "What do you want Sid?"

There was a pause, then he spoke. "Jamie might not come back......."

Okay, those words struck home. I sat up, glaring off into the distance. "There's no way in hell that Steve guy can get her back...."

Yep, Sid told me something about Steve. Something I don't like. In one sentence, Sid created my new hatred for this stepdad of Jamie's. He tried to rape her. I didn't need to hear the rest. That alone ticked me off enough. Since two days ago I have given her more attention, and I know I've probably googoo eyed her openly but no one said anything. I see her and wonder how anyone could bring themselves to hurt her. To hurt any female actually. I'm a jackass, but I'd never physically hurt a female.

Knowing what I know now, it burns my chest like a firey hell. It's painful, to think that there's a chance she'd go back to that life. It's pain to feel the one girl who's worthy of my full attention can just disappear....and she has my heart......and she doesn't even know.

"We gotta do something." Sid said quietly.

Shaking my head, I didn't know what to say. I reached out and gave him a single pat on the back. "Man...."

"I wanna do something. Anything to make her feel like she belongs." Sid said. "She's too cool for that."

"There's nothing we can do bro." I said in frustration and stood up.

He sighed, looking defeated. I hate seeing him look like this. He looks so vulnerable, moreso than usual.

I looked up at the sky, not sure what to do. An idea came to me then. I can do something for her. Nothing big, but I hope she'll like it and either get the hint or just feel that I don't "not" like her.

"Come on." I said to Sid and grabbed my skateboard as I took off already. I'll give her a small surprise before she has to go to court.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie POV

Stacy and I sat on the livingroom sofa while Skip was on the phone with his lawyer in the kitchen. How he could afford one at all was a mystery to me.

The last couple days went by too fast. She'd tried to hang out with everyone, and made an effort to enjoy it. Still, she felt sad. Besides, Jay was being as obnoxious as ever. At the same time though, I'd caught him watching me with that same look I find that I adore.....because it's basically like a "Jayboy version" of adoration or something. I've spent a little time analyzing his faces and what the slightest twitch or smirk could mean. He has about 4 different smirks. Weird I know but that's Jay.

Sighing, I lean against Stacy and he puts an assuring arm around my shoulder, his hand petting my hair.

"Everything's gonna work out fine. You'll see." he assured me. If it werent for Stacy and his understanding listening skills I'd be in a nutbin right now. Well, Sid too of course but it's Stacy who's been more by my side right now. He's such a good kid. If he and Kathy weren't a couple.....and if I didn't see him as just a friend....maybe I'd see him in a different light. Ha. Maybe.

"My head is hurting." I whined. "Is it just me, or is it getting stuffy?"

Stacy smiled at that. "It's getting stuffier. Summer's pretty hot, in fact, hotter than last year."

"Should we go catch some waves?" I ask him.

"You don't surf." he said, as if reminding me with a smile.

"Of course not." I smiled back. "You surf, I splash around, take pictures and we can just hang."

"How bout we both surf?" he suggested. "I could teach you."

"Well........at least if I fall off the board I'll land in water." was my thoughtful reply. "Teach me to skate and I'll be battered bruised in no time!"

We both chuckled at that, knowing it could quite possibly be true.

Skip came into the livingroom. "Where are the rest of the gromits?"

"Don't know." I shrugged.

Skip frowned. "Well I gotta get to the shop. I left some cash for ya on the counter if you get hungry, order a pizza or somethin......"

"Actually Skip, we're heading out to catch some waves." I said and stood up with a stretch.

He looked confused. "You don't surf......"

"Doesn't mean I can't get wet."

"You takin lessons I don't know about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Stacy said he'd show me."

Skip eyed Stacy now, looking more suspicious now. "That right Peralta?"

Stacy turned slightly pink. "Uh, yeah, Skip."

"You putting the moves on my daughter Peralta?" Skip asks bluntly, pointing a finger at Stacy.

"What?! NO!" Stacy said, turning red now. Poor Stacy.

"Leave him alone." I said, rolling my eyes and standing between them now. "He's not doing anything but being nice to me. Like Sid. Geez, he's not T.A. for cryin' out loud!"

Skip seemed to relax a bit, but then he shifted positions and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.

I crossed my own arms over my chest as well and stared up into my dad's eyes. I don't get how he can so nice one minute and so stubborn the next.

His eyes twitched, like he was fighting to win this stare-down. Not gonna happen, cause I'm just good at it. One thing I learned from my mother was never back down.

After a few minutes, he sighed and walked to the front door. "Need a lift?"

Stacy raised his brows in surprise and I smirked. "We got it covered, thanks."

Skip looked at Stacy again. "You take care of my girl Peralta."

"Uh, yeah, Skip." Stacy said slowly.

"Don't be home late. We gotta be at the courthouse by 7:30." he added before making an exit.

"Aw man, he just HAD to remind me...." I groaned, and Stacy patted my shoulder, giving me a sympathetic look.

We headed outside, and I was surprised to see Shogo, Peggy, and a couple of other guys I'd seen a lot but never really spoke to. I think one's name is actually Pretzel or something. Well, the main reason we don't talk much is pretty much I hate trying to talk to people who are too high to look at you straight. They're supercute I admit but they're the biggest potheads of everyone around here. I drink, but I don't feel like smoking out all my brain cells. I might need them.......one day......might. I don't hate potheads, don't get me wrong. Just the ones that stare at you and do nothing but grin and laugh are kinda annoying. They never tell you whats funny dammit! Hello maybe I wanna laugh too!

"Hey girl!" Peggy greeted me. "We came to see if you wanted to join us down at the pier."

"We were already heading that way." I smirked. "Hey Shogo."

Shogo gave a lazy wave, and I then noticed his arm draped over Peggy's shoulders, and she wasnt moving away. Are they finally accepting their feelings and dealing with it? Awsome.

"Aw, we don't get a hello?" said one of the other two blonds.

"Hey......." I said slowly. "Pretzel."

He laughed, but now I noticed he actually....ACTUALLY wasn't high. Wow, now I've seen it all. "Wentzel."

I smirked. "Close enough. I like Pretzel better."

The other guy made a sound between a snort and a laugh. "You remember my name right?"

"Sure!" I said with a shrug. "Bean Bag."

This time everyone laughed, including "Bean Bag" which had me smiling and blushing a little.

"Biniak." he said after he caught his breath.

"Pretzel and Bean Bag. Got it." I said smartly. "You guys are usually smoked out."

"We're out today." Wentzel shrugged.

"Yeah well, you guys are still annoying....." I smirked.

They grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. "Let's go before I go nuts here."

Wentzel came up beside me and planted a swift kiss to my cheek before dashing off towards Stacy's car.

Surprised, I was frozen before I rolled my eyes while the others laughed, except for Stacy, who smiled but rolled his eyes.

"I'll get you for that Pretzel!" I said mock-angrily and gave him the finger.

He laughed, pretending to pocket the gesture before climbing into the backseat as I slid into the front one. I always get shotgun. Ha! Well that is unless Kathy's around.

We got there in no time, and I was surprised to see an old face I don't remember seeing in a little bit.

Red dog's hair stuck to his head as he trotted out of the water. It was so weird to see him. I mean, he'd been around when I'd first come to town but it never crossed my mind to verify his whereabouts.

He looked a bit taller, a bit more muscular, and definately a bit more attractive. I sensed something new and different about him but couldn't put my finger on it.

He looked up and saw us. The goofy grin that spread over his face was as genuine as you could get.

"Dude what's up?!" I greeted him first, grinning stupidly.

"Yo!" said another voice. Tony had joined us out of nowhere. "Whats up pendejos? We decide to get wet or what?"

I rolled my eyes at him, then felt suspicious. Everyone's popping up out of nowhere today. And there's no party to make it happen either. All we need are........Sid, Jay, Kathy, maybe Thundermonkey and some good old beer.

As if on cue, I spotted Kathy jogging over. "Hey guys!"

"WHOA!" Sid's surprised cry had us all turning to face him as he tripped over himself and fell face first into the sand. Aw poor Sid. We really could be related......us both being so prone accidents and all.

Jay helped him up, and he looked as surprised as I felt at seeing everyone. "Is there a beach party I don't know about?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Not that we know of." Stacy chuckled.

"It's a surprise reunion." I said slowly, grinning around at all the people who seemed to have become pretty important people in my life now.

Red Dog came over to me, his arms wrapping me into a hug. This surprised me but I hugged him back despite the fact that I'd be all wet now.

"Are we gonna stand around all day or are we gonna do something?" Tony asked with a mischievous grin.

We all looked at one another then, and after a few seconds we all ran off towards the water. Clothes were flying everywhere just before we dove in.

I was glad I kept a tankini on under my tshirt and my matching bottoms just in case. This is after all, the city by the beach.

I swam out towards some oncomming waves, ducking under them and emerging beside Red Dog, who was sitting on his long board looking quite comfortable.

He grinned at me and held out a hand which I took so he pulled me onto the board as well.

"You gonna ask where I've been?" he asked as we both looked to see if any waves were comming.

"Nah. You can volunteer anything though." I smiled. "You're different though."

"I've been at summerschool." he said. "And I don't smoke......or drink much anymore."

"So you've stayed away from us because of it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "My mom's having some trouble with my dad. I think they're getting divorced. I just wanna be prepared to help her."

"Well, you still got us." I assured him. "Don't be a stranger. Stacy doesn't do anything and he's always around anyway. What's your excuse?"

He grinned. "I got a girlfriend."

"Wow! That's great!" I was surprised, but happy for him.

"You won't like her though." he said matter-of-factly. "She's a val."

I froze, truly surprised now. I don't have much against vals, just the ones that come over thinking they're better than us. Not all of them are like that, true, but to date a val is like.......well if I dated a val no one would be cool about it. I think Tony's the only one who can get any girl, val or not and is seen as a god. Ha.

"Don't tell the guys." I said with a smirk. "Not yet anyway."

"Jamie!" Peggy waved from beside Biniak close to shore. She motioned behind me.

Red Dog and I looked. A wave was comming, and I felt nervous. Red Dog's eyes had a mischievous glint that reminded me way too much of Tony.

"Sit tight." he said as he leaned forward. I mimicked the movement but held onto the sides of the board.

"Pick up your feet!" he said, and I now was sitting in a kneeling position. We were rising a bit, not much, but I felt wind behind me suddenly.

I looked back to see Red Dog standing, perfectly balanced. I had to smile as I looked forward now. We were surfing! Well......I was along for the ride but still.......

He lost balance, and we both fell into the water. We came up easily, and I heard Stacy's voice calling out, sounding concerned of course.

I waved to him, laughing my ass off. "That was awsome!"

There was an arm around my waist now, and I turned to see Jay. He gave a smile and began to move towards the shore with me. I didn't mind really. I'm too happy to think of anything else.

I shook my head as we walked over to sit down where Kathy had already piled up everyone's shirts, and in the girls' case, shorts as well.

"I think I know why you guys live for it all....." I sighed, laying down beside Peggy. "It's a rush. Is skating the same way?"

"Hell yes." Jay said plainly. He sat on my other side.

"Hey Jay, Philaine wanted me to tell you that she left some money for you for food cause she's working late again." Peggy said casually. "I went by and you weren't there."

Jay nodded. "Kay."

"You okay with her new job?" Peggy asked.

"She's comming home with a smile." was Jay's reply, and he gave a half-smile, looking over at both of us. "Dude, my mom's happy!"

"That's great Jayboy!" Peggy said with her own smile.

Wentzel joined us, flopping down right behind me and he grinned, toying with a strand of my hair.

"You're too happy Pretzel." I smirked. "Good day even without the smoke?"

"Hell yeah. I didn't know I can do this without the high!" he laughed, and we joined him.

It was like that for the rest of the day. We all stayed there, splashing each other, laughing, surfing (them not me), and just having good fun. It was a day I'm sure I'll never forget.

By the time it was 9 pm, we were pretty beat, and very hungry. I invited everyone over and we ordered pizza.

Everyone was crowded around the livingroom watching tv and scarfing pizza as if there were no tomorrow.

I grabbed my disposable camera and took a picture, catching everyone's attention. "What? It was........a.....kodak moment?"

"Hey thats a good one." Tony said thoughtfully, then he grinned. "Get me something to drink will ya chika?"

Rolling my eyes, I went to the kitchen anyway. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't bother to look as I opened the fridge.

"Jammy?"

I came to the counter and poured some soda into a cup. "What's up Adams?" I tried to sound indifferent. Inside I felt like a schoolgirl jumping up and down. How embarrasing, but hey, he doesn't know that.

"I got you something." he said. It was then that I noticed he was shouldering a small backpack. He opened it up and placed a present onto the counter. I could tell he'd probably wrapped it himself......but it was kinda cute.

Still, I was hesitant. I leaned forward, my right ear close to it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shhh!" I said. "I'm listening for the ticking sound. That's gotta be a bomb in there!"

He rolled his eyes and pushed it towards me. "It's not a bomb Jammy just fuckin open it already."

"Fine." I said, making sure to take my time unwrapping it just to get on his nerves. He deserves it. I could see him tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't save the wrap. Just rip it." he growled, then shook his head.

I smirked, carefully pulling off the last side. The box wasn't big, small actually. I opened the lid. There was a little piece of folded paper. I picked it up and read it aloud. "I gave you the bear thats collecting dust in your room."

Suprised, I looked up at him, and he watched me with an unreadable expression.

"There's more." he said after a second of silence.

I looked back into the little box and found a little wristband. The cool kind made out of like string or whatever. It was a deep green color, and weaved into small letters, little light green letters was my name. Well, the name Jay called me. Jammy. Ha.

"Just........so you don't feel like I don't like you. Cause I do." he shrugged, then quickly added "I mean not like...but you know....You don't like it do you?"

I rolled my eyes, but smirked. "This is actually nice. So you gonna help me put it on or stand there mumbling?"

His smirk matched my own as he stepped closer and tied it around my left wrist. When he was finished, he motioned to the box again. "There's one more......"

"Okay, are you high?" I asked suddenly. "You're being too nice."

"No." was the simple, curt reply.

With a sigh, I looked into the box again and pulled out another folded piece of paper. I opened it and again read it aloud. "Good for one hug?"

He shrugged, taking the soda and gulping it down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand afterwards. He put the glass back down and left quickly before I could say anything.

I started to go after him, but came back. "Fucker....." I muttered, refilling the glass that was meant for Tony. I am SO gonna have to....................ugh! Why is he so confusing?!!!!

I put the soda back into the fridge, still thinking of Jay. I looked at the wristband. Groaning, I slamed a hand down onto the counter. "Men!" I hissed in frustration, grabbing the soda and heading back into the livingroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**sooooo sorry this chapter took long to put up but i hope you enjoyed it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing! Only Jay! Hahaha Just Kidding.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jay POV

There was no way I could look her in the eye now. She has to know now. The present has to be a give away right? How am I supposed to react to her knowing? Well.....doesn't she feel the same? She sure as hell doesn't show it....

"Jayboy you look constipated." Peggy said slowly, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, too much pizza." I lied. My eyes wandered over to where Jamie was sitting with Stacy and Kathy. Her smile was so genuine.....and I wondered what Stacy had just said to her to make her smile like that. Good ol' Stace.

She looks up and our eyes meet. I can feel my heart speeding up. Is this the last time I'll see her? I sure as hell don't want it to be. This girl has a strong hold on me and she hardly knows it.

"I'm heading home. It's late and I'm gonna get up early tomorrow." Sid suddenly announced. Of course he'd get up early. He'd mentioned he wasn't gonna miss Jamie's court for the world.

"I'll give you a lift." Stacy put in.

Everyone stood at the same time, and that was weird. It was like clockwork, and slow motion.

Everyone was saying their good byes and good lucks to Jamie. I stood leaning against the front door. I don't think I'll be able to say it. I refuse.

"Say something jerk-off..."Peggy whispers harshly as she passes me on her way out.

I glare at her but she's already halfway to the car. Dammit. I need a distraction.

"You leaving too or you gonna steal the rest of the soda?"

Shit. Where'd she come from? Uh.......

I raised a brow, rolling my eyes. "I can get better elsewhere thanks." What? Why'd I say that?

Jamie frowns, and I can tell she's thinking of what to say, like she's confused. She looks cute even like that.

"Get outta here." she says. It's not hostile, just casual as she gives me a lazy smile. Friendly.

I give her a simple nod and turn away. It's the hardest thing for me to do right now. To resist the urge to run back to her and shake some sense into her.....shake her in hopes that some memory of me will come back to her from that night. Some way so she'll realize how much she actually means to me. Fighting the urge to hold her and tell her I'm hers, forget the world.

"You okay man?" Tony asks slowly, and for once I sense he actually cares.

"Yeah." I lie and grab my board from Stacy's backseat and skate away. I'm not giving up. She's a pain, but she's my pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie POV

I could hardly sleep. Dreams of everyone haunted me. I saw them all smiling one moment, then gone the next. It hurt so much in the dreams.......I woke with the actually pains, the saddened familliar pain in my chest as tears fell from my eyes.

Hope was all I could have right now as I rolled out of bed and wandered over to the bathroom for a shower. Hopefully it'd wake me up and I'd calm down a bit.

It only takes me 15 minutes to shower. I'm in no mood to stay in longer, so I make my way to my room and gaze around inside the closet. If I could, I'd wear a bikini to court in hopes of going back to the beach afterwards.

Of course, it's not happening.......but I can only hope, so I grab a purple bikini top and its matching bottoms, put them on and then pull some faded jeans and a black nice blouse I saved for special ocasions. I don't really have shoes so I put on my normal black and white chucks. With a sigh, I start to brush my hair into a neat ponytail, or as neat as I could manage it.

"Hey Jamie!" Sid says appearing in my doorway now.

"I could've been naked!" I smirked. "Ever heard of knocking?"

He shrugged. "Yeah but I didn't feel like it. I was hopin' to wake you...."

I turned to him and was surprised at what I saw.

Sid had his hair held back at the nape of his neck, pretty nice and neatly.

"Wow Sid, you discovered the true use of a comb didnt you?" I smirked.

He grinned. "Apparently it's multi-purpose use........toothpick AND to fix the mop on my head!"

"You kids ready?" Skip asked, now leaning in the doorway.

He too surprised me. His hair was also held back but with a few casual strands hanging loosely. He was nicely shaved too, wearing a blue dress shirt making his eyes pop out.......his eyes look like mine now that I really see them. He wore normal jeans but with dress shoes so his outfit was still nice. So this is what my dad looks like when he's all prettied up......

I took a deep breath, and Sid slid his hand into mine. Our fingers entwined, I allowed his comforting gesture to do just that......comfort me, and then we walked out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jay POV

"Jay, baby, you're awake?"

I ran the comb through my hair one last time and looked over at mom. "Yeah, Jammy's goin' to court."

Mom's smile faded, and she came over and gave me a hug. It's like she knows how much this is really buggin' me.

"She's gonna stay, it'll be fine." she tried to assure me.

"I gotta go. I don't have much time." I said and pulled out of her embrace. I don't know what I'm gonna do...but I'm gonna just.......try.

I'm not dressed to impress. Jeans and plain white t-shirt. Okay, so I threw on a white and green plaid overshirt and combed my hair.....but thats it. I gotta make it there.......

"Get in!"

I turn to see Stacy pull up next to me on the sidewalk. Without hesitation I jump in through the open window.

"Thanks man." I sigh heavily.

"We're late." he tells me, checking his wristwatch. "We'll get there though."

"Look Peralta, I need Speed Racer right now so don't give me any Driving Miss Daisy shit." I practically growled.

Then, he did a very unlike Stacy move. He smirked, then his foot slammed on the gas so hard the tires squealed and left marks on the spot before we moved. I gotta get this guy worked up more......whew!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jamie POV

It's too chilly in here, and waiting for the judge to arrive is really taking its toll on me. I can feel the dread building up right now. I don't see the horrible man who claims to be my loving stepfather, and for that Im glad. If he doesn't show.......maybe I can stay with Skip.

"You feelin okay kid?" Skip whispers, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I can only sit there and nod, looking down at my hands, This is hell. Utter hell.

The door behind us opened and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up even before I saw him.

Steve walked toward the seat just opposite of where Skip, Sid, and I sat.

He wore grey dress pants, dress shoes with a nice black button down shirt and grey tie. His hair was slicked back, and he looked happy. Almost giddy about something. It was sickening.

Then, he did one thing I was hoping never to see again. He turned in my direction, so slow it felt like someone hit the slowmotion button on life.......and his smile was evil........and then he winked.

At that moment, I felt my breath catch, my mind stopped working, and my chest hurt. I was frozen.

Skip and Sid were speaking to me, but I couldnt hear them, could hardly see them.

I felt myself fall, landing in someone's arms, my eyes still trained on Steve. I hate him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sid POV

Jamie just passed out! Well, not exactly.....her eyes are open, but she's........gone?

I adjusted her weight in my arms as I scoot myself back to give Skip some more space. "Skip something's wrong with her....."

"I think I figured that out grommit!" he growled and turned to one of the lawyers who now stood with us. "Get some help over here!"

I looked down at Jamie, her eyes were narrowed now, and she was suddenly breathing rapidly, like she's hyperventilating...........

"Jamie? Jamie talk to me!" I said, sitting her up now so I could face her.

Just our luck too..........the judge happened to walk in just then.

"What's going on here?" she asked. She was a woman in her late thirties maybe, early fourties. She wore the traditional judge robes and wore thin glasses. She stood maybe 5'8, pretty good shape, and I suspected she could take out anyone in this room with one swing.

"She just.....froze....." I tried to explain.

The judge kneeled down with us, taking Jamie's pulse for some reason I couldn't get......"What's this girl's name?"

"Jamie." I answer.

"The case?" the judge asked. She frowned. "Who's the father here?"

"I am." Skip and Steve said at the same time.

Skip growled at Steve. "Back off man...."

"Calm yourselves gentlemen." said the judge. "I am judge Armstrong and this is still my courtroom and you are still in session. Who is Skip?"

Skip stepped forward. "I am miss Armstrong..."

I held back a snicker. Armstrong? I bet both her arms are pretty strong from the looks of it......

Judge Armstrong placed a hand on Jamie's cheek. "Jamie? Jamie sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I don't think she's gonna answer....." Steve grumbled.

"She's having a panic attack." Judge Armstrong said. "Something set her off......did anything happen just before she went into this state?"

"No, ma'am." Skip said. "Well not that I was aware of. We were just sitting here waiting for you."

"Steve." I said. They all looked at me, and I gulped when Steve glared at me. Sid you're gonna hurt yourself.

Taking a deep breath, I repeated. "Steve. He walked in, and she just........I don't know.....she's like this...when she saw him."

"I hate you...."

We all looked down at Jamie's whisper.

She looked pretty mad now, and she clutched my hand in hers. "I hate you Steve!" she growled out. "You killed my mom! You tried to........you......me........" she was starting to hyperventilate again.

Judge Armstrong looked shocked, then she turned to the guards. "Have this man taken to the backroom......I believe we have some tests to run on him."

"What?" Steve asked. "I haven't done anything! The girl's insane! Look at her!"

Judge Armstrong stood straight and stared him down. "The state she is in is not to be taken lightly. She needs help, and apparently you seem to be the cause of that. If you refuse to cooperate then I will have to place you under strict watch for the next month......in a cell, considering what this girl is accusing you of. Murder is not taken lightly in my courtroom."

"Fine." Steve mumbled.

Jamie was shaking in my arms, her eyes glaring at him as they took him away.

Judge Armstrong held out a hand to Jamie. "Now Jamie, you'll have to come with me.....we need to talk."

I helped her up, and hugged her. "Jamie, it's gonna be okay."

Her eyes met mine then, and she nodded. "Love you Sid........tell Jay......" she paused, taking a deep breath before finishing. "I love Jay...."

Whoa. Jamie......I suspected.......but for her to admit it? Whoa dude......

I nodded, hugging her one more time before she walked off with Judge Armstrong, leaving me standing here with Skip.

"I can't believe this......" Skip sighed, sitting down, placing his face into his hands.

I had nothing to say. What could I say right now? Nothing. There's nothing I can sat or do to make Jamie feel better right now, or to help Skip either. So I just sit and wait as patiently as I can....

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jay POv

"I think it's in here...." Stacey said and opened the fourth door we came across on the 2nd floor. I didn't even bother trying to find out anything and left it to him. Smart Stacey knows best.....right.

He opened the door carefully, taking a peek before he opened it enough for us to step inside.

"Stacey? Jay?" Sid's voice filled my ears and I felt a little content. We had the right room.

Skip looked up. He looked stressed, but he smiled a bit. "Hey Peralta......Jayboy."

The forced smile made my chest hurt. Was I too late? Was Jamie gone?

"Where's Jammy?" I asked slowly.

"The judge took her." Sid said.

"She's gone?" I asked numbly.

"Jay....she....." Sid said slowly. "It's......"

"What Sid?" I ask, looking away. "Jamie's gone now.....and I didn't even....dammit!" I could feel myself get angry, and felt my heart weigh a ton automatically.

"Jay, it's okay." Skip said now. "Judgey's just......talking to her."

"But is she comming back?"

Silence. That was all I needed to know.

I turned and let my feet lead me as far away as possible. Behind me, I could hear Sid and Stacey call me but I didn't care. I sped up the walking pace.....then as soon as the sunlight hit my face outside, I ran.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Already working on the next one! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed I really appreciate it! **

****

**Jamie POV**

I was sitting across this woman who seemed like she could break a brick wall. It wasn't an intimidating situation but it wasn't too comforting either considering she happened to be the judge for theis case. My case.

"Would you like some water?" she asks me, and I now notice her face. She's pretty, and has a genuinely concerned look on her face.

"no..." I answer and lean back into the seat. The door seems appealing to me now so I just stare at it. Something about the pattern in the hard wood has my attention. Its better than thinking of the situation currently at hand.

"Jamie, I need you to talk to me. Honestly." said Judge Armstrong. "If we don't get this settled now then you will have to be placed into foster care where it could take a while for your father to get you and your stepfather could also try to obtain you but possibly sooner since your previous living situation was with him and your mother. I sense that you don't want to go stay with him, so you have to speak to me."

Damn. She has a point doesnt she? I hate it when people make sense.........in situations like this at least.

Taking in a deep breath, I shake my head and just let out the tears I've been holding back for a while now. There's nothing else I can think of doing right now, so I let out everything as I recall every disappointing moment before now. I even cry for the love I fear to lose.......hoping he somehow knows that I do feel, and I feel for him..........

****

**Sid POV**

Things aren't looking so good right now. Well, Steve was taken away so I'm glad for that. Now it's me, Stacy, and Skip sitting around trying to be patient. We've just been sitting here for the past fourty five minutes already. What's taking so long?

"I hope he doesn't so anything stupid." Stacy sighs, and I have to smile at that.

"It's Jay you're talking about man, he'll do anything."

"You two know somethin' I don't?" Skip asks us, eyeing us suspiciously.

I shrug. "You're bound to know anyway...."

Stacy takes in a deep breath and stands up. "This isn't fair. We're her friends, you're her father. She should stay with us." His yes are narrowed as he's looking up at the ceiling, hands stuffed in his pockets.

That's the first time I've really seen Stacy look so.......frustrated. Annoyed. It's a weird thing to witness, I'll tell you that much. He's the calm one, not the mad one.

Skip stands up and pats Stacy's shoulder assuringly. I feel that's what we should be doing. Us comforting him, not the other way around. That's when I see a real difference in the Skip Engblem I met and the one I know now. He's still the old free spirited surfbum but he's more than that now. He's actually changed in a good way. He's matured.

Realizing that, I stand up and place a hand on both Skip and Stacy's shoulders. I hope this goes well, and Skip can have his kid as well as all of us having our friend.

Suddenly, things get dizzy for me, so I sit back down, but everything is still moving and my ear starts hurting again.

"Sid you okay man?" Skip asks me. I can barely see him kneeling in front of me.

I can't even answer. The pain is sharp and I grab at the side of my head. I hear more voices now, including Jamie's and can feel her arms around me. I know its her because she smells like flowers. Before I can say anything, or really try, everything starts to disappear but the pain fades......

****

**Jamie POV**

She sat there, staring at me for a few moments after I finished my so called story. After a minute she stood and went to the window.

"I once knew a girl pretty similar to you Jamie." she said as she looked outside.

I dried my face off with a box of tissues she had given me and found that I felt some sense of relief after finally telling my whole story to someone who can actually help me. It was a weight lifted even though I still fear what the outcome might be.

"What happened to that girl?" I found myself asking, curious, and sad.

Judge Armstrong looked over at me then. A slow smile overcame her face as she answered. "She grew up with her grandfather, went to good schools, fell in love with a goodhearted carpenter and became a judge."

That surprised me, and then I had to smile back at her. "Can your husband make rocking chairs?"

"He made my grandfather one that he still uses to this day." she replied. Sighing, she came and stood by me. "Jamie, I think everything will be okay for you from now on."

I felt more tears come and found myself feeling better than before.

The door opened and a guard came inside. "Sorry to interrupt but your husband is here insisting on a lunchbreak."

Judge Armstrong smirked. "Tell him to give me a few more minutes. I'm almost done in here."

The guard left and I stood up to stretch a bit.

"You go ahead and be with your father. Skip Engblem. The paperwork will arrive at your home, but I hereby state that you are released to Skip Engblem until you are of legal age. There will be a surprise inspection from a social worker within the next month. It's just procedure to make sure all is still well."

I could hardly breathe. This was the best news I've ever heard. "Thank you!" I said and didn't hesitate to take off to tell my waiting boys.

As soon as I head back into the small courtroom, I see Skip and Stacy trying to keep Sid from falling out of his chair and I know something's wrong.

I rush to them and grab onto Sid with all my strength and pull him into a sitting position on the floor against me.

There's a bit of blood comming out of his ear and I feel scared all over again. "Someone get help!" I shout, already seeing Stacy dash out as a couple of guards come inside to see the commotion.

"Sid, please......" I whisper, adjusting him slowly with help from Skip so that now he was laying flat on his back but his head remained in my lap.

****

**Jay POV**

After a while of running I found myself at the pier. Sitting on the rocks and staring out at the low tides seems to soothe me a bit as my thoughts rush through my head faster than I can register.

"Jayboy?"

I don't have to look to know it's Peggy joining me. I don't even answer her, just lean back and lay down.

She sits beside me. "Caught in a one way street with monsters in your head......." she ighs. It's more of a statement than a question. "I get it."

Now I look over at her. She's just gazing out at the tides just as I was. She's leaning forward, her arms and chin resting on her bent knees. Raising her brows, her eyes look over at me. "Admit that you're in love Jayboy. It won't kill ya."

"She's gone." I finally say. "There's no use."

"You really shouldn't give up hope. At least she's not a dumb ass who won't get the hint. And I'm positive she feels the same about you." she tells me with a smirk.

I sit up again and lean forward. "Who are you diggin' on Pegs?"

"You guys are seriously dense sometimes." she chuckles and shakes her head.

"It's Shogo isn't it?" I ask her, already knowing the answer. "The guy's not too bright, but he's got potential I guess."

Peggy smiles. "I don't know how to make it clear."

"Yep, we're in the same boat." I say with a heavy sigh.

"Hey Peggy! Jayboy!"

We both turn and I smirk. "Speak of the devil....."

"and the devil shall appear." Peggy finished as I wiggled my brows at her. She punched my shoulder lightly and rolled her eyes as we both got up.

Shogo looked almost out of breath as he rushed over to us. "Sid's in the hospital!"

"What? How? Why?" Peggy asked before I could.

Shogo shook his head. "I got to the courthouse just as the ambulance was taking him away. Skip and Jamie are already there. I had to come find you guys. He looks bad man."

"Jamie? Is she staying then?" Peggy asked.

"I don't know, but she was in the car with Skip. Stacy's heading this way in case we found you here. Too many red lights, what luck huh? I got out and foot pedaled it." Shogo explained with a smirk of his own.

"Let's go." I say and start walking. Sid's in trouble, and I'm going to see Jamie. I need to be there for Sid, but Jamie's face keeps popping into my head. I can't help but think of how I'm going to hold her as soon as I see her and I don't care what everything says or thinks. I want her and I can't let her go.

****

**Sorry about the long wait but hope you guys enjoyed the update! Next chapter already in progress! Promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't Own, Sadly...On With It!**

**Jamie POV**

_Please let him be okay..._ I thought to myself as I paced around in the waiting room. They had taken Sid into the surgery room awhile ago and things didn't look too good. I called his parents, lucky for them, they were already on their way home so they raced over here instead.

My heart was aching for my friend, my brother.

The double doors to the surgery room opened and we all stood facing the doctors. I held onto SKip's arm tightly trying not to let tears fall.

"The tumor has been removed." came from the doctor, Dr Davis. "He's pulling through okay, there weren't any complications. For now of course, he's being set up in recovery. He won't be able to recieve visitors until tomorrow."

"Tumor?" was all I could muster up. "What tumor?"

The doctor sighed, speaking to Sid's parents but answering my question. "Your son has cancer. We have removed the tumor but we will need to keep him for observation. It's best if we continue this conversation a bit later, once this information sinks in..."

Before anyone could really react, the doctor turned around and headed back inside.

I turned and buried my face into Skip's chest, letting the tears flow. "Dad no...not Sid..." I cried, and he held me. I could hear him sniffling above my head. I could hear everyone around us gasping and crying. Both relieved that he was okay...for now...and crying out of sadness for him. It wasn't guaranteed the cancer was gone just yet.

Footsteps were heard approaching and I looked up to see Stacy first. I let go of Skip and turned to him. "Stacy, Sid's got..." was all I was able to get out when I saw him, Jay.

He was standing a few feet behind Stacy looking a bit unsure. His eyes were on me, hands shoved into his pockets. "So...what happened to Sid?" he finally asked, trying to be casual.

I couldn't help it. I was so happy to see him, and so heartbroken by Sid's condition. Was this price worth it? I'd be keeping Jay but losing my Sid by staying here. I couldn't stand the thought of possibly living without my goofball brother.

Tears flowing again, I rushed to Jay. My arms flew around his waist and I buried my face into his chest. I could feel his arms around me, and it felt so good, so comforting. "Sid had a tumor." I said through tears. "Jay I can't lose him...he's my best friend..."

**Jay POV**

I held onto her as she cried for Sid. Yeah, I felt jealous. I mean hey, she's crying for another guy...but still, I know it's nothing romantic. Sid's our friend, so I understand. This though, was a surprise for me. All I wanted was to hold her, kiss her, tell her that I never meant to be so cold to her. Now I feel guilty for being happy...because Sid isn't doing so good.

I watched everyone around us talk a bit. Sid can't see anyone until tomorrow, but his folks were allowed in for a few minutes to see him so we all decided to respect the family and left.

Jamie stopped crying, but she didn't speak as we were outside. It was already dark out, and a cool breeze hit us, making her hair fall slightly into her eyes. Beautiful, despite the bloodshot look, the sad look. I hate to see her this way.

We were all walking to the parking lot, but I stopped behind everyone, grabbing onto Jamie's hand to hold her back as well.

She turned to look at me questionably. "Jay, what are you doing?"

"We need to talk." I told her, taking a step closer to her.

Shaking her head, she held her index finger and thumb over her temple. "This isn't a good time...I'm tired...and I feel selfish for actually wanting to be here with you while Sid is up there suffering."

"Don't make this hard." I said, feeling myself get cranky already. "I just want us to get some things clear."

She looked me straight in the eye. It was a look I hadn't expected, it was mean. "Jay, this can't happen. I have to go." With that said, she just turned around and walked away, hopping into Skip's car and they all left.

"Need a ride?" Stacy appeared beside me now. How he did that like a ghost, I have no idea. For once, he had a look of sympathy for me. Good ol' Stacy Peralta.

"Sure man." I sighed heavily. "Can we get stop by that Sharky's place? I gotta tell mom about Sid."

Stacy nodded. He didn't try to pry, but I'm sure he knew what was really eating me back into my old self right now.

How could she go from melting in my arms to being to cold? I thought she'd be happy to be staying at least. Now Sid's sick, and she's rejecting me again. Life sucks sometimes.

It didn't take long to get to my mom's work. I saw her outside, already on her way home so we made her hop in.

We filled her in on what happened to Sid, and she went from happy to looking sad for us.

"I can't believe it. A tumor, really?" she seemed to say more to herself than us. "He's such a nice boy. I hope he gets better soon. Poor baby."

Stacy pulled up to our so called driveway. "Here we are. Good night Philaine, Jay."

"Thanks for the ride baby. You drive safe now, you hear?" my moms told Stacy. It was odd to hear her call all my friends "baby" but thats how she saw us all. We're all "babies" in her eyes, she told me so.

So here I am now, heading to bed in a very close to foul mood. Then again, I'm not sure if I feel more sad...I'm thinking maybe I should just give it up. Maybe Jaimie and I aren't supposed to be together. I finally get the balls to tell her and she just has to shit on my parade. How is now not a good time? Don't we all get to be happy? Don't even I get some sort of say in that department?

I turned onto my side, punching my pillow angrily before getting as comfortable as I could in this state of frustration before letting my eyes close and my thoughts trail off for the night.

**Very short chapter, but next one will be much longer I promise!**


End file.
